Discovering Their Guardian
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: Julianna Styles has spent centuries in Narnia, but one day, Aslan suddenly sends her back to the human world: London, 1939. Months later, Jules meets the Pevensies and finds herself back in Narnia where Jadis has risen to power. What happens when the Pevensies discover just who Jules is and how important she is to everything and everyone in Narnia? First in the Chronicled Dreams.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Jules rode her horse through the woods. Aslan was calling and she couldn't keep him waiting. Well, she could, but it would be terribly rude. Jules had been doing research on ways to defeat Jadis when she got the feeling. It was always the same when he called her. It felt like a warm breeze washing over her; it felt like peace. So, she had mounted her chestnut horse, Katarina, and set off. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she was following her feelings. They had never failed her. They always led her right to him.<p>

Within an hour, Jules knew she had arrived. She dismounted and fixed her messed up hair and cloak before walking towards the Great Lion. Aslan stood about thirty feet from her and waited patiently.

"Is there any new information on how to defeat Jadis?" Aslan asked.

"No, nothing," she said sadly. Aslan sighed in response. He suddenly looked melancholy, as if he were about to make a hard decision that he didn't want to make, but had to.

"We're not giving up," Jules said seeing his look. She _hated_ that look. It wasn't the fact that nothing good ever came from it, though that was true, it was just so painful to see Aslan himself looking that way. "No one is giving up, Aslan. _Especially_ not me."

"My child," Aslan started. "Listen closely." The girl furrowed her eyebrows. What was all this about? "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she said. The Great Lion looked even sadder and it made Jules' heart ache.

"Follow me," he said. Jules silently followed him through the trees until they appeared in a clearing. "Step into the clearing." She did as she was told and turned back to face the Great Lion.

"Aslan?" Jules asked when he didn't follow her. He merely looked down and let out a breath onto the grass. Suddenly, the plants and grass lifted into the air. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Aslan! Wait!" she cried. "What are you doing?" He merely looked on sadly as the grass and plants began to swirl around Jules. Her mind was racing and Jules looked panicked. Aslan did not blame her. What he was doing was as painful for him to do as it was for her to experience.

"Aslan! Please! What's happening?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe." Aslan hadn't raised his voice at all, but Jules could hear him perfectly.

"Aslan!"

"You will return, my child." Jules relaxed slightly at that, but only slightly. "Goodbye, Julianna." The nature closed in on Jules and consumed her. She dove down and covered her head. A few seconds later, she felt the air around her stop and cautiously looked up. She almost sobbed when she saw where she was. It was an alley in what looked like London. However, it barely looked like London. Jules stood up, finally noticing her clothing. She was still in her Narnian clothing. That was strange. She thought she would've changed back once she returned to her world. Her clothes were covered in dirt and Jules noticed her circlet and weapons were missing. So was her locket. Jules resisted the urge to sob at that and walked out of the alley a little bit. The first thing that she saw was a bunch of Aston Martins, Ford Angelas, and Hillmans. Yeah, this definitely wasn't her time. No wonder she barely recognized London. Jules looked around a little bit and noticed a man reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir?" he turned to see her. He slightly turned his nose up at her upon seeing her state of disarray and quite possibly at the fact that she was wearing trousers, not a dress. "I just want to see the date."

"Of course," he answered, his cockney accent evident. She looked at the corner of the newspaper and her eyes widened when she saw the date. December 20, 1939.

"Thank you," Jules said. With that, she turned and ran in the other direction. Looking around, she noticed that the city was indeed London, just not a London she was familiar with. After running for Aslan knew how long, she stopped. She leaned over, breathing heavily. She was near Big Ben and Parliament. It was 1939. Not 2014. It was 1939.

Jules couldn't help but wonder what in Narnia she was doing in this time. Lord, she didn't even know she could skip time or go back in time. However, she knew Aslan must've put her here for a reason. Perhaps he had put her in a time where she knew no one, so it wouldn't be so hard to leave behind her loved ones again once she returned to Narnia. Jules mentally thanked Aslan for that, but… She fell to her knees. Fatigue and extreme sadness washed over her. She looked around the familiar yet unfamiliar world. She had spent centuries in Narnia only to be thrown back into the world she had left behind. Narnia… it was her home. _Her home._ Jules put her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>Welcome to my Chronicles of Narnia story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to the first story in "The Chronicled Dreams." The story is a revision of _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. Just a heads up, there will be NO romance in this story. I'm sorry, but this story will be focusing mainly on establishing my OC and her relationships with the Pevensies, Narnia, and Aslan. However, I can promise that there will be romance to come in the sequel ;) Hopefully this story will be of decent length and I hope to have some original chapters mixed in with the original plot.

My OC is a 16 year old girl by the name of Julianna Styles, but everyone calls her Jules. She used to live in Narnia, but when the White Witch rose to power, Aslan sent her back to the human world for her own safety. Now, she lives in London during World War II. Jules is a short, petite girl with long, thick, curly dark hair a little past her hips. She always keeps it in a braid. She has a pale complexion but has some freckles and has dark jade eyes (leaning more towards green than blue. Look it up if you need help to picture it). She has a birthmark of the head of a lion (story cover) on the side of her neck as well.

All right, normally I won't do this, but I decided to for this story so you all wouldn't get confused. I am really aiming for Jules to be a wise, yet innocent girl. She is meant to be a slightly childlike, innocent spirit. She tries to always see the good in people and prefers playing with animals and little girls than talking about politics and current events with adults and teens her age. I wanted to say this because her personality may be hard to pinpoint at first especially because she's a little depressed about not being in Narnia. I'm aiming for slightly conflicting personalities coming from her at first, but it should clear up once they all get to Narnia. I hope this helps :)

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story will be told in 3rd person and not in 1st person.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Accompanied Evacuation<strong>

It had been six months since Jules returned to the human world from Narnia. It was now summer of 1940 and World War II was raging like a wildfire. She knew the US wouldn't get involved for another year and a half, so Europe was on their own for now. Unfortunately, Jules was on her own as well. She'd never felt more lonely than she had in the past six months. She had spent centuries in the company of her people and Aslan, now… she had no one. Jules had never minded being alone, but there was a difference between being alone, and being _alone._

Since the air raids were becoming so frequent, Jules knew all of the children in the city were being evacuated to the country, but she was unsure if she should go or not. She had managed to stay undetected for a long time and she liked it that way, but a very large part of her knew that she could very easily be killed if she remained here in London. Jules was about to dig a newspaper out of a trash bin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey!" it called. Jules turned and saw it was soldier. "What are you doing here? You should be getting ready to be evacuated." Jules stood up and made a break for it. She heard the soldier running and calling after her. However, Jules was very quick, quicker than lots of people. Unfortunately, the soldier caught up with her and grabbed her bicep.

"Let me go," Jules demanded. The soldier merely looked at her.

"Why aren't you on a train to the country?" he asked. "Where are your parents?" Jules didn't answer but was mentally thankful he hadn't noticed her rummaging. She hated doing it, but sometimes, she had to. She also didn't answer because she hated lying and couldn't say her parents were dead when in fact they hadn't even been born yet. The soldier seemed to grow uncomfortable and loosened his grip on her slightly.

"I'm on my own," Jules eventually answered. She didn't make eye contact with him, but she knew he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Let's get you to the train station," he said. Jules weighed her options. She could either go with him and start a new life for herself in the country, but have no familiarity with anything, or she could run and run the risk of getting killed in a bombing. Jules made her decision. She followed the soldier. She would never get back to Narnia if she was killed. Well, she would, but Jules had no desire to enter Aslan's country just yet.

"Have you got anything?" he asked her. Jules nodded and led him to a nearby alley. She went to the small little place she had made for herself in the past six months and grabbed her rucksack. It was merely a messenger bag with two spare outfits, a journal, a few rations, a canteen, and her stuffed lion. The soldier eyed her sadly, as if finally realizing how bad off she really was. He turned to lead her away, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she said. He looked at her. "I… my job…" Jules had actually managed to find a job. She worked for a little old woman once a week. She came in and cleaned her house for her. She had heard the woman complaining about how tiring the cleaning could be and how companies were so expensive, so Jules offered up her services. The pay wasn't good, but Jules was okay with that. It was just enough to get her by… most of the time. The soldier nodded in understanding and Jules led him to a little home in the heart of London. Jules tentatively knocked on the door and the soldier stood back a few feet out of respect. Within a few seconds the door opened to a reveal a woman with long silver hair looking to be in her mid-sixties. Her brown eyes widened upon seeing Jules. This was the woman she worked for, a widow by the name of Ms. Ghest.

"Jules?" she asked coming outside a little bit. "What are you doing here?" Jules didn't answer and merely looked over her shoulder to the soldier. Ms. Ghest realized what was happening and ushered both of them inside.

"So you're being evacuated?" she asked. Jules nodded and to her surprise, Ms. Ghest smiled. "I'm glad." There was a tone of relief in her voice that confused Jules. Upon seeing her confused look, Ms. Ghest rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, little lady," she said. "I've been very worried about you. I know you're homeless. The signs are all there. The only reason I didn't offer you my spare bedroom was because I knew you'd refuse no matter what." Jules couldn't help but smile at that. She was absolutely right. "Come here." Jules stepped into the arms of the elderly woman she'd grown incredibly fond of over the past four months she'd been working for her. Ms. Ghest hugged her tightly and the soldier stood by in silence. When the two parted, Ms. Ghest reached over for her handbag. Jules was confused until the woman pulled out her wallet.

"Ms. Ghest-"

"Hush," the woman cut her off. "You're taking it, no arguments." The woman held out some notes for Jules to take, which she did so hesitantly. Jules hugged the woman again in thanks, something that shocked Ms. Ghest slightly. The girl had never been a very affectionate girl and tended to keep to herself. This was the first time she'd initiated a hug and not the other way around. But before Ms. Ghest could hug back, Jules pulled away.

"Stay safe, you hear?" Ms. Ghest said. Jules nodded.

"You, too." The elderly woman smiled and nodded.

"Always. Now, off you go." With that, the soldier led Jules through the city and to the train station. Jules had never been there before in this time, but in her time, the station was never this busy. Never. There were children of all ages here. Jules' ears were filled with the sounds of children's voices, mothers' sobs, and soldiers' footsteps. Indeed there were almost as many soldiers around as there were children. The one who had accompanied her here led Jules to a table and spoke to one of the men sitting there. There were other men and women there writing on labels for children about to be evacuated.

"What's your name?" the soldier asked after a few minutes of conversing with another soldier.

"Julianna Styles," she answered.

"Date of birth?" the other soldier asked.

"November 3, 1923." It wasn't a lie. Jules had been born on November 3rd… of 1997. After a few more questions, the second soldier got up from the table to make a phone call. Jules tugged her bag closer to her, checking to make sure everything was still there and tucking the notes Ms. Ghest had given her into the small, inside pocket. When she was done, the soldier was back.

"Good news," he said. "Professor Kirke will take her." The soldier wrote one last thing on her label and handed that and the ticket to her. She guessed the first soldier had been kind enough to pay her way. She knew he felt bad for her, especially seeing her torn away from what little life she had here in London.

"Good luck," the men told her. With that, Jules was left to her own devices. She pinned her label to her person and walked up towards the train. She was right in time as she noticed the train was due to depart in two minutes. She gave the steward her ticket and climbed on board. Jules wandered through the halls, passing lots and lots of children. If she had to guess, she was one of the oldest on the train, though she had seen some that looked around her age. Jules found an empty compartment in the middle of the train and took refuge in it. No one else joined her and she found herself gazing out the window during the ride. She hugged her lion tight during the ride, whispering prayers to Aslan as she did every day.

"Miss?" someone spoke. Jules looked up and saw an usher looking into her compartment. "If you could find another compartment to sit in, that would be lovely. This one is due to be cleaned." Jules didn't argue and merely stood, picked up her things, and walked passed him into the aisle. Farther towards the back of the train, Jules found a compartment with what looked like four siblings in it. Two girls and two boys.

"Excuse me?" Jules asked quietly. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course," one of the boys answered. He looked like the oldest of the siblings. Jules thanked him and sat near the window on the same bench as him. His three siblings were on the other one. From the looks of it, the second oldest was one of the girls, then the other boy and the youngest was the second girl.

"What's his name?" she heard. It was the youngest sibling. She was looking at Jules's lion.

"Aslan," Jules answered. It was Jules's way of holding onto the Great Lion. She clutched the toy and prayed like Catholics would clutch rosaries.

"Can I hold him?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Jules replied. She gently handed the girl the toy and she immediately smiled. The young girl had her own toy, a dog, with her. Jules noticed that the four siblings had more than her, but still not a lot. One suitcase each. It made her sad to see.

"Why do you have so little things?" the second youngest boy asked.

"Edmund!" the older girl scolded. Jules wasn't offended and merely looked at Edmund with a small smile on her face. However, she didn't answer.

"Sorry about that," the older girl said to Jules. "I'm Susan. This is Lucy and that's Peter. The little girl waved and the older boy looked up briefly from his book to give her a small smile. "That's Edmund." The younger boy merely continued staring out the window.

"I'm Jules," she answered.

"Like pretty stones?" Lucy asked. Jules smiled laughed lightly.

"Close," Jules said. "It's short for Julianna."

"That's pretty," Lucy complimented. She handed Aslan back to the girl and looked at her. She looked older, like Peter, maybe 16. Her hair was dark brown, thick, and curly. It was currently braided down her back, but Lucy could tell it was very long; maybe a little past her hips. Her skin was pale and she had some freckles, just like Susan. She seemed to have a birthmark on the side of her neck as well… or it was dirt. The girl was rather ruffled looking. Her eyes were a dark jade color. The five kids fell silent for the rest of the train ride. A little over an hour later, the five of them were getting off at Coombe Hart Station. It looked like it was in the middle of nowhere and Jules watched as the train sped off, leaving them behind. Suddenly, there was the sound of car. The four siblings grabbed their luggage and rushed off the platform. However, the car merely drove past.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan said as Jules joined them.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund suggested.

"I don't think so. When I was getting my label, one of the soldiers said Professor Kirke could take me," Jules said. "I guess we're staying together." Lucy and Susan looked happy about that. Peter didn't give a reaction and Edmund scowled. The five kids turned to the right when they heard an approaching horse. There was a woman driving a cart coming towards them. She stopped and looked at the five once she got there.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked her. Mrs. Macready was Professor Kirke's housekeeper and she looked like a very stern woman.

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am," Peter asked. "It's just us."

"Small favors," she said. She motioned for the five to get into the back of the cart. The Pevensies did, but Mrs. Macready stopped Jules.

"I take it you are Miss Styles?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jules answered.

"And you haven't brought anything else either?"

"No, ma'am. I…" Jules trailed off at seeing the Pevensies looking at her, but she continued when Mrs. Macready raised an eyebrow. "I haven't got anything else." The siblings gasped quietly and Mrs. Macready frowned.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get you some things," she said. Jules nodded in thanks and climbed into the back of the cart, avoiding the gazes of the four Pevensies. She sat next to Susan and Mrs. Macready started off. After a little while, they approached a large, secluded manor.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house," Mrs. Macready said when they went inside. The Pevensies gawked at the house, but Jules stayed neutral. The manor was lovely and everything, but she had grown accustomed to luxury back in Narnia. "And as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting, or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter, _NO_ touching of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready's voice had risen at the end of her sentence because Susan had reached out to admire a marble bust. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." Mrs. Macready continued and showed the siblings their rooms. Lucy and Susan would be sharing and Peter and Edmund would be sharing as well. Jules got her own bedroom. When Mrs. Macready left, Jules was left to unpack the very little she had. When she was done, Jules sat on the bed, wondering how long she was going to be there. Not in the professor's home, but in the human world.

~)8(~

In Lucy's room, Peter was listening to the radio and looking out the window. There was talk about all the recent German air raids, but the talk was abruptly cut off when Susan turned off the radio. Peter gave her a look and she gestured to Lucy. Peter immediately felt a little guilty. He knew he shouldn't be listening to that around his youngest sister. However, he offered no words and joined Susan at Lucy's bedside.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said.

"Wars don't last forever, Lu," Susan assured her. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund said sarcastically as he walked into the room.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked.

"Yes, mum!" Edmund mocked.

"Ed!" Peter scolded. The boy had enough decency to look ashamed of himself, if only mildly. Peter turned to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here." Lucy didn't look reassured. "And Jules is here. She seems nice," Peter added. He had to admit, he felt a little sorry for the girl, having had to admit what she did. Peter should've guessed she was homeless. Her clothes were worn, her hair unkempt, and her skin slightly dirty. But, now knowing she didn't have anything but what she brought… it made Peter feel sorry for her. Especially with how insensitive Edmund and Mrs. Macready had been.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. She had smiled at little bit at that.

"Tomorrow's going to be great. Really," Peter said.

~)8(~

However, tomorrow was not great and Lucy looked out the window sadly as the rain fell. She had woken up to see it was raining and had hoped it would let up, but there was no such sign. It had only begun to fall harder as the day wore on.

"Gastrovascular," Susan said. She was reading out of a huge dictionary. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?" he asked.

"Yes," Jules said not looking up from her drawing. She was scribbling away in a sketchbook with pencil.

"Is it Latin for, 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund mocked with a small laugh. Susan huffed and closed the book.

"We could play hide and seek," Lucy suggested brightly.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said. Susan and Jules gave him scolding looks.

"Come on, Peter. Please!" Lucy cried grabbing his arm. "Pretty please?" She unleashed a pair of puppy dog eyes that Peter was not able to resist.

"One, two, three, four…" Peter began counting and Lucy beamed. She took off running, grabbing Jules on her way. Jules stumbled to keep up with the little girl. She was surprisingly fast.

"Lucy, let's hide there," Jules said as they saw a curtain. It was big enough to hide the both of them. However, both of them were pushed out of the way.

"I was here first!" Edmund insisted standing where they were about to hide. Both girls huffed and took off running again. Lucy tried a door, only to find it locked. So Jules tried the next door down and she and Lucy went into the room. However, they both curiously found it completely empty except for whatever was being covered by a sheet at the end of the room. Both the curious girls approached and tore the sheet off to reveal a large wardrobe. Jules froze upon seeing it, but Lucy was still curious. She opened the door and a couple mothballs came rolling out. Peter was still counting and Lucy stepped into the wardrobe.

"Wait, Lucy," Jules said. She had a funny feeling about the wardrobe, but since Lucy went in, she had no choice but to follow. However, the wardrobe was just a wardrobe. It was full of coats and Jules could barely see anything around them. Lucy was being super silent and wasn't moving around at all. Jules's feeling about the wardrobe, the good feeling, didn't subside. She was about to ponder it when Lucy darted past her and out of the wardrobe.

"Lucy?" Jules called. Lucy ignored her.

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!"

"Shut up, he's coming!" Edmund hissed. Jules ran up at the same time as Peter.

"You know, I'm not sure you three have got the idea of this game," Peter teased lightly.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"Um, Lucy?" Jules said gently. "We're playing hide and seek. Of course he was wondering where you were." Lucy looked horribly confused and that only served to make Jules frown.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked coming up.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said.

"I've been… gone for hours," Lucy spoke up. Everyone turned to her with confused eyes. She was what?

~)8(~

Susan walked into the wardrobe and pushed aside the coats. She knocked on the back of the wardrobe and heard Edmund knocking on the other side. Susan sighed and looked at her sister.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter said gently. "We don't all have your imagination." He, Susan, and Edmund began to walk away.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy insisted.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan said sternly. Jules frowned at her tone.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried. Jules put an arm around the distressed girl and Lucy relaxed a little.

"Well I believe you," Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy breathed, relieved to hear that someone did believe her. But she was also a little wary since it was Edmund who had spoken up and he was notorious for his teasing.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund snickered and Jules scowled as she saw tears fill Lucy's eyes.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter said. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!"

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled. "You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund stormed out.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically. She, too, left the room.

"But… it really was there," Lucy said quietly.

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter said. "That's enough." With that, he walked away, leaving Jules to comfort the upset girl.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here's the first real chapter of the story. I hope you all like it! If any of you have questions (for me or my characters) just leave a review or feel free to ask me on tumblr!<p>

Cheerio!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stories and Friends of Old**

"Lucy, are you okay?" Jules asked the girl later that night. The young girl had immediately retreated to her bedroom after her siblings didn't believe her about the forest in the wardrobe. Jules wasn't sure she believed Lucy either, especially because she'd been in the wardrobe with Lucy. If there was a wood in there, she probably would've noticed it. But she would never scold the girl like her older siblings had done. Jules had given the three of them an earful for it as well.

~)8(~

"_I can't believe the three of you," Jules said coming into the parlor. The three older Pevensies looked up with confused looks._

"_What?" Peter asked._

"_Imagining or not, Lucy's a little girl. There was no need to discourage her like that." Peter immediately scowled._

"_I think I know how to handle my sister," he said. Now Jules scowled._

"_She is a little girl. She has been forced away from her home, her mother, everything she knows. Her imagination and games are ways of coping. They are one of the only things she has to hold on to. And you just scolded her for it. You told her you didn't believe her and that you had had enough." Peter looked a little ashamed of himself, as if he were realizing what he had done._

"_And what do you suggest?" Susan asked._

"_Just let her play her games," Jules said. "Don't try to be the mother and make her grow up before she has to." Jules looked at Peter. "Don't try to be the father, either." She turned to Edmund. "And you, don't be such a twat! I'm not even related to Lucy and I'm the one comforting her. I think there's something wrong with that." Jules turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving the older Pevensies to think about what she had said._

~)8(~

"Lucy?" Jules repeated.

"Hey, Jules," Lucy said quietly. She sat up in bed and Jules sat down.

"Will you tell me about this land?" Jules asked. Lucy looked surprised, but nodded. Her eyes had lit up and she looked better and less upset already.

"It was snowy there, and really cold. But, it was really pretty. I met a faun named Mr. Tumnus and…" Lucy told Jules all about her trip through the wardrobe. Lucy was extremely happy when it looked like Jules actually believed her. She was smiling and laughing along with the story.

"Did this land have a name?" Jules asked. Lucy nodded.

"Narnia." Jules's face fell and she was stunned. But, she quickly hid it as Lucy launched into more talk about Narnia. It was Narnia? Lucy had _found_ Narnia? Jules could barely believe it! It just… seemed so random and impossible that she would find Narnia in the back of a random wardrobe in a random professor's house. Then, a thought struck Jules. The professor's last name was Kirke.

"Do you believe me, Jules?" Lucy asked, abruptly cutting off Jules's thoughts. She looked at the younger girl, her blue eyes shining with pleads.

"Yes, Lu," Jules said. "I believe you." The girl looked on the verge of happy tears.

"Really?"

"Of course! Now, can I tell you a story?" Lucy nodded and Jules told her she'd be right back. Jules walked into her room and grabbed Aslan before walking back into Lucy's room.

"Do you want to know why I named this guy Aslan?" Jules asked. Lucy nodded. "It's because I was told stories about the Great Lion Aslan when I was younger." Lucy looked intrigued so Jules started her story.

"Aslan is a great lion, a great king and ruler. He is everything good you can think of. Magnificent, terrifying, and beautiful all at once. He is a legend I would hear about as a child. I would be reminded that Aslan was always watching. He is always there. He will never abandon someone. He can purify something with one breath. He can make danger disappear with a mighty roar that sounds melodic and frightening at the same time."

"He sounds lovely," Lucy breathed. Jules smiled thinking about the Great Lion. He was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Some kids believe in Angels, or the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny. I believe in Aslan," Jules said. "So when you go to bed tonight, remember that Aslan is always watching. He is always there. He will never abandon someone. _He will never abandon you_." Jules tapped Lucy's nose and the young girl smiled. Little did either girl know that a certain blonde haired Pevensie was listening outside the door.

~)8(~

Jules was wandering the manor. She had been pondering what she realized earlier. What were the chances Professor Kirke was Digory Kirke? The same boy she had met in Narnia when it was born along with Polly Plummer. It seemed highly unlikely, but nothing else seemed to make sense. Why else would he have a wardrobe that contained Narnian magic and just so happened to be a portal to the world itself? Jules stood in front of the door to his study. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard someone say on the other side. Jules slowly opened the door and saw a white haired man sitting at a desk. He was smoking and working on something. He was decades older, but it was definitely Digory Kirke.

"Professor Kirke?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said not looking up.

"I know Mrs. Macready told us not to disturb you, but I just wanted to thank you for taking me in," Jules said.

"Yes, it's quite all right, dear," he said. He still didn't look up and Jules sighed.

"Digory?" she asked. The man's eyes widened and he immediately looked up. His eyes widened upon seeing her and he stood up. Jules closed the door behind her and stepped further into the study.

"It can't be…" Digory breathed. "Jules?" She breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized her. In fact, she felt like crying of relief. Not only because he'd recognized her, but after six months of being in an unfamiliar world, she had finally found something familiar. An old friend. What was more comforting than being reunited with an old friend?

"Digory," she said again. The old friends hugged tightly for a long time, each whispering how good it was to see each other again. But while it had been decades for Digory, it had been centuries for Jules.

"I hope you know it is terribly rude to show up here looking the same as you did all those years ago," Digory joked. Jules laughed. "How are you here?" He frowned when he saw Jules grow sad and pensive.

"It's a long story," Jules sighed.

"Professor?" someone said coming into the study. It was Mrs. Macready. The woman's nostrils flared when she saw Jules in the study, but didn't say anything. "I've brought you your tea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Macready," Digory said.

"Now, Miss Styles, I think it's time you got to bed," Mrs. Macready said. Upon seeing the stern look on the woman's face, she didn't argue.

"Goodnight, Professor," Jules said.

"Come see me any time, Miss Styles," he replied. Jules smiled and nodded. She would definitely take him up on that offer, especially because she knew he still wanted to know how she was here. The two of them had much to discuss, especially with Lucy having stumbled into Narnia through his upstairs wardrobe. Yes, she would definitely have to take him up on that offer. Jules silently left the study and walked to her bedroom. She was actually rather tired, so she got changed into the nightgown Mrs. Macready had gotten for her and climbed into bed. Within minutes, she was asleep and walking through the fields of Narnia in her dreams.

~)8(~

Hours later, Jules was woken up when Lucy came barging into her bedroom. The lights were flicked on and Lucy jumped on her.

"Wake up, Jules! I've just gotten back!" Lucy cried.

"What?" Jules asked groggy with tiredness.

"From Narnia!" Lucy cried. Jules immediately sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I would've gone with you," Jules said. Lucy smiled sheepishly and behind the pair, Peter, Susan, and Edmund were exchanging looks. Did Jules actually believe Lucy's story about the magical wood? Or was she just humoring the girl?

"I saw Mr. Tumnus again," Lucy said. "And this time, Edmund went, too." The boy looked mad that Lucy had mentioned anything and he looked uncomfortable when everyone looked at him, expecting him to say something.

"You… you saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"I was just playing along," Edmund said with a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just… don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face as Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she took off running. Jules immediately jumped up and bolted after her, glaring at Edmund as she passed. What was his problem? Jules, Peter, and Susan ran through the house only to find Lucy clinging to Digory.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables…" Mrs. Macready trailed off when she saw Digory. "Professor… I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation," Digory assured her. "But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." Mrs. Macready took Lucy's hand and Jules started to follow after them.

"Stay please, Jules," Digory said. Jules nodded, but quickly took Aslan (who she had carried with her) and handed him to Lucy.

"He will never abandon you," she whispered. Lucy nodded and left with Mrs. Macready. Jules noticed Peter and Susan about to walk away. So did Digory. He cleared his throat and the pair turned back.

~)8(~

Jules, Peter, and Susan were now standing in Digory's study. He sat down at his desk and grabbed his pipe. He grabbed some tobacco and began to stuff it in his pipe before talking to the three teens.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," he said. It was slightly scolding.

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Peter said. He grabbed Susan and tried to leave, but the girl refused and started explaining the situation.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy."

"The weeping girl."

"Yes, sir. She's upset," Susan said.

"Hence the weeping," Digory said.

"It's nothing," Peter tried. "We can handle it."

"Oh, I can see that," Digory remarked sarcastically.

"She thinks she's found a magical land," Susan said. Digory merely continued stuffing tobacco in his pipe. Jules knew he didn't quite understand yet. "In the upstairs wardrobe." _That_ got his attention. Digory's eyes snapped up and he had a look of shock on his face. He looked at Jules for confirmation and she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"What did you say?" he asked Susan.

"Um, the wardrobe upstairs," Peter said, "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

"She won't stop going on about it," Susan added.

"What was it like?" Digory asked. He had a look of awe and longing on his face and Jules knew he was remembering his time in Narnia with herself and Polly.

"Like talking to a lunatic," Susan answered not quite getting what Digory was asking. However, Jules scowled at the girl's answer. She was talking about her younger sister!

"No, no, no. Not her, the forest," Digory clarified.

"You're not saying you believe her," Peter said incredulously. He could hardly believe it. It was just something Lucy had made up! The professor and Jules had no reason to believe this magical wood actually existed.

"You don't?" Digory asked confused.

"Of course not," Susan said. "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Digory breathed looking at Jules.

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter said.

"Yeah, but Edmund has a tendency to lie and make cruel jokes," Jules spoke up. Neither Peter nor Susan had an argument for that.

"Lucy _is_ normally the more truthful one," Peter admitted.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying then _logically_ we must assume she's telling the truth," Digory said. He stuck his pipe in his mouth and lit it.

"You're saying we should just believe her?" Peter asked.

"She's your sister isn't she?" Digory asked. "You're a family. You might just try acting like one. From what I can tell, Jules is being more of a family to Lucy than you and she's known the girl, what? Two days?" Peter and Susan looked down, both looking ashamed of themselves. They really hadn't been acting like a family. They had been bullying Lucy and Jules had been her friend. Digory excused the siblings and they retreated back to their rooms leaving Jules and Digory alone.

"Did you know about Lucy?" he asked when they were alone.

"Yes," Jules answered. "I was going to tell you earlier, but Mrs. Macready interrupted."

"Yes, and since we are both up, I rather think you should share your story," Digory said. Jules nodded.

"It was 900 years after you and Polly left. The White Witch, Jadis, was coming to power. She wanted to become Queen of Narnia and plunge all of Narnia into a dreadful, never-ending winter. I was looking for anything that would help us defeat her when Aslan called me to him. He led me to an empty clearing. Grass began to swirl around me and the next thing I knew, I was in an alleyway in London. That was six months ago."

"I take it you didn't choose to leave," Digory said knowingly.

"No. Aslan sent me away for my own protection," Jules said. "He said I would return one day, but I had no idea when that would be… until today when Lucy found Narnia through the wardrobe."

"Do you know what that wardrobe is?" Digory asked.

"I can sense Narnian magic in it, but I assumed that was because it's a gateway to Narnia," Jules said.

"I had that wardrobe made from the wood of the apple tree that grew from the apple Aslan granted me permission to take," Digory explained. Jules gasped. Digory had accidentally released the White Witch in Narnia, and because of that, Aslan sent him on a mission to get an apple from a tree across the land. The apple would grant the heart's desire of anyone who ate it. Despite being tempted by Jadis, Digory returned the apple of Aslan and planted it by the river as instructed. With Aslan's permission, Digory took an apple from the magical tree that had grown by the river back to his ill mother. She ate the apple and was cured of her illness. After that, Digory and Polly planted the apple core and the magical rings they had used to get into Narnia.

"What happened to the tree?" Jules asked.

"It blew over in a storm," Digory explained. "I didn't have the heart to turn it to firewood, so I had the wardrobe made."

"Did you have any idea it would turn into a portal to Narnia?" Jules asked. Digory shook his head.

"So Jadis is at power in Narnia?" he asked. Jules knew what he was thinking about. When the magical tree had grown in Narnia, Aslan had promised to keep her at bay for 900 years.

"That's what Lucy told me. Apparently she's been at power for a century now," Jules said. Jules felt sadness wash over her and felt tears prick her eyes. She felt like it was her fault, despite not having a choice in leaving. Jules could be helping to defeat her. Maybe none of this would've happened if she hadn't come returned.

"Come," Digory said. He held out a hand for Jules. He knew she was thinking about how she could've helped if she was still in Narnia. Jules was a friend and he was not going to let her beat herself up over this. She took his hand and they walked from his study. The pair walked upstairs and into the room with the wardrobe.

"Shall we?" Digory asked. Jules nodded and let go of his hand. They walked forward and Jules slowly opened the door to the wardrobe. She felt Narnian magic wash over her, but it was a very small amount. She immediately knew the back of the wardrobe was there. But, she still pushed aside the coats and made sure. Upon seeing the wooden surface, Jules felt tears prick her eyes again.

"Jules…" Digory said softly. He slowly made her come out of the wardrobe and frowned upon seeing the tears stream down her cheeks. Not a day passed where he didn't miss Narnia, but Jules was so attached to the place. He wholeheartedly believed Jules was meant to be there. She was connected to the land, its people, and Aslan in a way no one else ever would be. For her to be away for six months after spending centuries there must've been heartbreaking. And then for her to learn a century had passed in her six months and her home was taken over by a witch… Digory was surprised at how well she was holding together. But Jules had always been and still was the strongest and most remarkable person he'd ever met. She could do it. She could wait a little longer. He knew she could. And now he could be there to support her while she waited.

"I miss it so much, Digory," she admitted quietly. "I miss the water, the woods, the creatures… I miss him. I miss Aslan." Jules looked at the wardrobe sadly, her vision clouded with tears. If she couldn't get into Narnia yet, it meant it wasn't time. It wasn't time for her to come back yet. Jules couldn't stand being in the room any longer and walked out, more tears spilling out of her eyes. She heard Digory calling after her and stopped. Within seconds, she was crying into his chest. Digory didn't seem to care about her staining his nice suit and merely held her. He understood. She knew he did. As his arms around her tightened, Jules sobbed almost uncontrollably. To anyone looking on the scene, they'd think it was a grandfather, or maybe even a father comforting their little girl. But it was Digory and Jules, two friends comforting the other's heartbreak and longing for Narnia.

* * *

><p>Hello! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you all like it!<p>

Cheerio!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home**

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter launched the ball towards Edmund, hitting him in the leg.

"Ow!" Edmund cried.

"Whoops," Peter said with a laugh. "Wake up Dolly Daydream." The Pevensies and Jules were outside today. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were playing cricket while Jules and Lucy were sitting in the shade of a large tree. Lucy was reading and Jules was drawing. The older girl was wearing her Narnian clothes today. It was just pants, a blouse, and boots. The outfit seemed strange to the Pevensies, since most women wore dresses, but none of them commented on it.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund complained.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter pointed out. Jules noticed Lucy scowl at the mention of hide and seek. She knew the girl was still a little sour from what had happened last night, especially towards Edmund. Jules did not blame her one bit.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan pointed out.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund complained again. Jules rolled her eyes. Edmund was quite the little prat at times, but… she had grown fond of the Pevensies. Even Edmund. There was just something about them, despite their problems and constant bickering. Jules liked them. Lucy's innocence and curiosity, Edmund's occasional humor and bluntness, Susan's knowledge and kindness, Peter's maturity and protectiveness… Jules actually found it very hard to dislike the Pevensies, despite all that had happened.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Are you?" he countered. Peter bowled the ball and Edmund hit it. However, it went sideways and went through a window. There was a crash coming from inside and everyone gasped. Lucy and Jules exchanged looks before following after the three who had run off towards the house. Jules slung her pack (which she tended to always have with her in case something happened) over her shoulder and ran with Lucy. When they found Peter, Susan, and Edmund, they were looking at a fallen suit of armor.

"Well done, Ed," Peter sighed.

"You bowled it!" he protested. Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard Mrs. Macready's voice boom through the house.

"What on Earth is going on up there!"

"The Macready!" Susan cried.

"Come on!" Peter urged. The five took off, Jules helping Lucy and keeping a firm grip on her bag. Not really fully knowing where they were running, the kids soon found themselves in the room with the wardrobe. Peter and Susan froze on the spot, but Edmund ran forward and opened the door.

"Come on!" he urged.

"You've got to be joking," Susan breathed. There were footsteps and their eyes widened.

"Go!" Jules cried. The siblings didn't need any more encouragement. After climbing into the wardrobe after the Pevensies, Jules closed the door, making sure the door to the room was latched. However, when she touched the wood of the wardrobe, she froze. There was Narnian magic… strong Narnian magic. Jules knew what that meant. She felt herself smile, a real, full-blown smile.

"Jules, come on," she heard. It was Peter. He grabbed her hand and forced her to come further into the wardrobe. Jules didn't protest. If there was as much magic as she felt, there wouldn't be a back. The siblings and Jules kept running into each other though.

"Get back!" Susan hissed.

"My toe!" Lucy cried.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund protested.

"Will you stop shoving!" Peter yelled. Suddenly, Jules felt herself falling.

"Peter!" she cried. Peter had tripped and fallen, causing her to fall as well as he had yet to let go of her hand. Jules landed on top of him with an "oomph" and there was crunching beside and underneath them. Susan had fallen over, too onto the snowy ground of Narnia. Jules immediately got off Peter and looked around in shock. Susan and Peter did the same.

"Impossible," Susan breathed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination," Lucy mocked with a smirk. The older two looked at their sister.

"I don't suppose… saying we're sorry would quite cover it," Peter said. He didn't quite show it, but inside, he felt absolutely horrid. All the things he'd said over the past two days came rushing back to him and he felt incredibly guilty. Lucy had been telling the truth. Everything was true.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy admitted. Peter was sad, but understood. Suddenly, something whizzed through the air and smacked Peter right in the face. "But that might!" Peter shook the snow off himself from the snowball and laughed, his previous sadness gone. He leaned down and made his own snowball before launching it at his younger sister. Susan soon joined in, leaving Edmund looking off in the distance and Jules looking at their surroundings. There was so much snow… and it was so cold. Jules could feel Jadis' power through the land and it sent emotions raging through her. Sadness. Confusion. _Anger_. True anger. Now that was something she hadn't felt in a long time. But these emotions were nearly trumped by the utter happiness and joy she felt. She was in Narnia. She was back. She was _home_. Jules closed her eyes and stood there, sensing everything around her. When she was in the human world, her powers and senses had dulled, but she could feel them returning. Jules cupped her hands and concentrated. When she opened them, there was a small, white daisy floating in them. Jules beamed and threw her head back, a smile on her face that suggested peace. And despite her negative emotions, this was what Jules felt being back in Narnia. Peace.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund cried when he was hit with a snowball. Jules ignored him, but his siblings fell silent and looked at him.

"You little liar," Peter breathed. Edmund had said they were only pretending, he had lied! Why would he do that? Peter knew Edmund liked to tease others and had a tendency to lie, but this was taking it too far.

"You didn't believe her, either," Edmund said.

"Apologize to Lucy." Edmund didn't move. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right! I'm sorry." Edmund didn't sound very apologetic and Peter almost yelled at him again.

"That's all right," Lucy cut in before Peter could get going. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She used Edmund's own words against him.

"Oh, very funny," Edmund said with a scowl. His sister merely smiled. Susan began suggesting that they should go back, but Peter wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Jules. She looked completely different. Well, it was still her, but… she was practically glowing. Her dark jade eyes were shining with utter happiness. She had a wide smile on her face, one that suggested bliss or joy. She was holding herself with more confidence and she seemed to be a lot more comfortable. It was like a whole new Jules. A bright, innocent, curious, happy Jules. The girl held out her hand and a butterfly landed on it. She smiled even wider and softly spoke to it. Peter couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was short as a few seconds later, the butterfly flew away. Peter looked around confused. They were in the middle of a winterland. How had a butterfly suddenly shown up? And why did Jules act and seem so different now that they were in Lucy's magical land? Could she have been here before? Before Peter had the chance to dwell on it, Susan addressed him.

"We should go back," she insisted.

"I think we should take a look around," Edmund said.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter said. Neither Susan nor Edmund had an argument and Jules seemed to be paying attention now.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter agreed.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan protested.

"No," Peter agreed. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter had grabbed five coats from the wardrobe and started handing them to his siblings and Jules. "Anyway, if you think about it, _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter handed Edmund a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund cried. It was a large, fluffy coat. All the coats were fur, but his more so.

"I know," Peter merely said. He thrust it towards Edmund and the boy huffed. Peter handed a black coat to Jules and put on his own before Lucy led them away. After a few minutes, a lamppost came into sight. All five of them stared at it, but Jules more so. Peter eyed the girl curiously as she reached out and touched it. There was a light of recognition in her eyes. Peter was starting to suspect more and more that Jules had been here before, but hadn't told any of them about it. After a while, they came up on a hill and Peter darted down it, falling over and laughing. He heard laughter behind him and turned to see Jules. She was laughing… really laughing.

"Come on, Lu!" she suddenly cried. Jules grabbed Lucy's hand and the two took off running. They started dancing together, happy and joyful. Peter and Susan exchanged looks, both of them thinking the same thing. Jules was certainly acting strange.

"He'll be so happy to see you, Jules," Lucy said as they set off again. "Mr. Tumnus has been dying to meet you."

"Me?" Jules asked.

"Yeah! I told him about you and he immediately wanted to meet you," Lucy explained. "He said he liked your name, too." Jules had the sneaking suspicion that Mr. Tumnus found out who she was, especially if he had been alive since before the winter. Lucy began rattling off about Mr. Tumnus when she suddenly stopped. Jules followed her gaze and froze. There was a door in front of them, but it was half knocked off its hinges.

"Lu?" Peter asked. She took off running towards the home, Jules not far behind her. "Lucy!" Jules heard the other Pevensies follow behind them, but they all stopped upon coming into the home. Lucy gasped in horror at seeing the state of disarray. It was like the home had been ransacked. Furniture was broken, plates were in pieces, books were scattered across the floor.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy breathed.

"The White Witch, that's who," Jules answered, nearly hissed. She took a hold of Lucy's hand and they walked through the home together.

"Faun Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason," Peter began. Jules turned and saw he was reading a notice. "Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." There was a paw print on the notice, making Jules scowl. Maugrim must've been one of Jadis' pesky wolves.

"All right, now we really should go back," Susan said after reading the notice for herself.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan said, a more gentle tone to her voice. From it, both Lucy and Jules could tell Susan wanted to help, but thinking _logically_, she knew they couldn't.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said. "_I'm_ the human. She must've found out he helped me." Jules noticed Edmund out of the corner of her eye. Maybe it was just a trick of her eyes, but he looked a little guilty and turned away from the group.

"Maybe we can call the police," Peter suggested.

"These are the police," Susan said gesturing to the notice.

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter said. "We'll think of something." They had to. He had been so mean to Lucy, not believing her about this place. He was going to anything to make it up to her.

"Why?" Edmund spoke up? "I mean, he's a criminal." No one could say anything as there was the tweeting of a bird and a "pssst" sound.

"Did that bird just 'pssst' us?" Susan asked. Peter and Lucy. Edmund just had raised eyebrows. Jules had a look on her face that suggested that kind of thing happened every day to her. Everyone walked outside to investigate when the bird flew away. However, there was the sound of snapping wood and everyone froze. There was shuffling and more snapping. Lucy grabbed onto Susan and Susan grabbed onto Peter. The shuffling moved and everyone looked forward only to see a beaver walk out from behind a stone.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said in confusion. Peter approached the beaver and held out his hand.

"Here boy," Peter said. He clicked his tongue a few times.

"He's not a dog, Peter," Jules said. He ignored her and clicked his tongue a few more times, his hand outstretched.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," the beaver spoke. The Pevensies gasped and Jules smiled. It was a Narnian beaver. Lucy was giggling and Peter sheepishly apologized.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

"Yes?" Lucy asked after getting over her surprise. The beaver held out a handkerchief and Lucy took it.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus," the beaver said. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

"Further in," the beaver said. He began to scamper off and Jules, Lucy, and Peter immediately began to follow.

"What are you doing?" Susan hissed.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund agreed.

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said with a shrug.

"He's a beaver," Susan said like it was obvious. "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Everything all right?" the beaver asked coming back.

"Yes," Peter said. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters," the beaver said. He took off again.

"He means the trees," Jules said walking after him. The Pevensies looked around them warily before following Jules and Mr. Beaver. Peter's suspicion that Jules had been here before only got stronger. She had practically no reaction to the beaver talking and knew what he was talking about earlier… about the trees. Something was off about her, and Peter was determined to find out what.

Mr. Beaver and Jules walked up front, conversing as they walked through the woods. Lucy and Peter were behind them, followed by Edmund and Susan. The group walked through steep ridges and narrow passages. Soon, right before nightfall, Jules saw where Mr. Beaver was taking them.

"Oh, blimey!" he said. "Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely!" Lucy complimented looking at the dam.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." After making their way down, the kids and Mr. Beaver heard a female voice coming from inside the little home.

"Beaver! It's that you?" It must've been Mrs. Beaver. "I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with badger again I…" the beaver trailed off upon seeing Jules and the four Pevensies. "Oh. Oh, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur! You couldn't give me 10 minutes warning?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Beaver, you look lovely," Jules complimented. The beaver seemed to blush and Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Oh, come inside. And we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company," Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Beaver and the Pevensies laughed some more before following Jules and Mrs. Beaver into the home.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you all like it!<p>

Cheerio!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Guardian of Narnia**

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked once all of them were sat down at the table. The Beavers' home was very warm and cozy. Admittedly, it was slightly cramped due to the five extra humans in the dam, but that just made it all the warmer. Jules loved it.

"They'll have him taken to the Witch's house. And you know what they say, there's few that go through them gates that come out again," Mr. Beaver said. This did little to ease the five's worries, especially Lucy's. Jules gently took the little girl's hand and she seemed to really appreciate the comfort.

"Fish and chips!" Mrs. Beaver announced trying to lighten the mood. "But there is hope dear," she assured Lucy. "Lots of hope.

"Oh, yeah! There's a lot more than hope!" Mr. Beaver cried. He leaned in closer to the humans. "Aslan is on the move." Peter and Lucy's eyes widened, having heard that name before. It was the name of Jules's stuffed lion. But, before they had the chance to say anything, Edmund spoke, having not recognized the name.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked. Mr. Beaver burst out laughing and the Pevensies grew uncomfortable.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked still laughing. After a few seconds, he seemed to realize they didn't know who he was. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter pointed out.

"Aslan is the true king of Narnia," Jules said. Everyone turned to her, even the Beavers, wondering how she knew.

"What was your name, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Call me Jules," she introduced. The Beavers gasped, leaving the Pevensies confused.

"So… so, it's true!" Mrs. Beaver breathed. This didn't help the Pevensies' bafflement.

"Do you have the…?" Mr. Beaver asked. The Pevensies watched as Jules pulled down the collar of her shirt. All of them had noticed her birthmark, which they had originally thought was dirt, but none of them had really thought or said anything about it. Clear as day, they could see it now. Her birthmark was the head of a lion.

"So, she has a birthmark," Edmund said. "What's so special about that?"

"They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver realized. "There's a prophecy: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne beside her lady Guardian, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said.

"Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kind of missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said. His wife touched his shoulder and he calmed down.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, under the guidance of and with the assistance of the Guardian of Narnia, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Well, you better be because Aslan's already figured out your army!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"Our army?" Lucy breathed.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said wholeheartedly agreeing with her. "We're not heroes!"

"You're wrong," he heard. It was Jules. She was staring at him, Susan, and Lucy. "I can see it now. Back in your world I couldn't, but now I can. This is supposed to happen, you're meant to be here. All four of you."

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked. Jules suddenly looked uncomfortable, so Mr. Beaver helped her out.

"She's the Guardian of Narnia," he said. The Pevensies stared at their friend. She was the one who was supposed to lead them to Aslan? Everything clicked in Peter's mind. Why she looked so lonely and sad back at the professor's, why she seemed so different here, why she seemed to come alive once they stepped through the wardrobe… It was all because she was the Guardian.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked.

"I wasn't sure you'd believe me," Jules said sadly. "Jadis has been in power long enough. She needs to be defeated, but I can't do this alone." There was a new, determined light in her eyes. The curiosity and innocence in them were gone, replaced with sheer determination and a look Peter knew very well: protectiveness. Protectiveness for her people, her land, her home.

"I'm sorry, Jules, but we really have to go," Susan said.

"But you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"They're right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy insisted.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said sadly. He wanted to stay and help, he really did, but he knew the last thing they needed was to get roped up in a war. Especially a war that took place in a magical land. Peter had to look away when he saw the look on Jules's face. She looked heartbroken. He briefly saw her take her stuffed lion, the one she had named after Aslan, and hug it tightly. She whispered a few words and Peter turned away sadly. He really had grown to care for the girl and felt awful by doing this to her.

"I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home," he said. "Ed." His younger brother wasn't there. "Ed?" Nothing. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said in a grave voice. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Everyone's eyes widened and they took off. They saw footprints in the snow and followed them.

"Hurry!" Peter cried. When they got to the top of a hill, everyone froze. In front of them was a palace made completely of ice. Everyone looked just in time to see Edmund walking into the palace.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled. Mr. Beaver immediately shushed her and Peter ran forward.

"Peter, stop!" Jules cried. She jumped forward and caught him around the waist.

"Let go of me!" Peter yelled.

"Stop it, Peter!" Jules cried.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan protested.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver hissed. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because the prophecy can come true without Jules, but it can't come true without you. She wants to stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" The three Pevensies froze and looked at the ice palace in fear.

"This is all your fault," Susan suddenly hissed. Everyone looked at her in shock as she stared at Peter.

"My fault?" he asked.

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should've left when we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled. Peter and Susan fell silent. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"Can't you do something?" Peter shot at Jules. "You supposed to be the all mighty Guardian!"

"This is out of my hands," she said. She was completely calm and was addressing Peter as if he were a puppy that needed training. But… she did look apologetic, extremely apologetic. In fact, her eyes betrayed how heartbroken she truly felt. "The only one who can help Edmund now is Aslan."

"Then take us to him," Peter said. Jules nodded and began planning what to do. Everyone agreed to go back to the dam to prepare for the journey. However, on the way there, Jules went rigid.

"Jules?" Lucy asked. The girl blinked and relaxed.

"Run," she whispered. They didn't need to be told twice.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"I can't really explain it. I just know when something is about to happen. I felt a shiver go up my spine. That normally means danger," Jules explained. "If I had to guess, the Secret Police are chasing us." Everyone ran faster.

"Hurry, Mama! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver said once they reached the little home.

"Oh, right, then!" she cried. Mrs. Beaver began packing food.

"What's she doing?" Peter cried. They needed to go!

"You'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver said. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he yelled. Susan had gone to help Mrs. Beaver and when they were done, they gave the food to Jules to put in her bag. Suddenly, there was barking and sniffing. Everyone heard the wolves outside scratching at the house.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver cried. He led them all to a back room with a hole in the ground. The Beavers jumped down first, followed by the Pevensies, and Jules brought up the rear. Jules and Peter now had torches and Susan had a lantern. At one point, Lucy tripped and fell over.

"Lucy!" Susan cried. Suddenly, everyone fell silent as they heard barking.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy breathed.

"Quick! This way!"

"Hurry!" Everyone ran hard and fast through the tunnel, but the Secret Police were gaining quickly. Soon, they made it to the end of the tunnel and jumped out the hole. Peter, Mr. Beaver, and Jules stuffed a barrel into the hole, making sure the exit was blocked. Suddenly, everyone turned and realized where they were. Surrounding them were dozens and dozens of stone animals. Jules felt more tears fill her eyes and before she knew it, she was sitting on the ground crying.

"Jules?" Peter asked. He exchanged concerned looks with his sisters and moved towards her when the Beavers stopped him.

"Just let her be," Mr. Beaver said.

"It's natural for her to be this way," Mrs. Beaver added.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Jules is the Guardian of Narnia. She looks over the world, decides what's best for it, and looks after its creatures. She gives Narnia life. This land can exist without her, but it would be a dull, bland, magic-less world. Lady Julianna is the practically the life source of this world. It reacts to her and she reacts to it. Often times, the weather in Narnia is based on her mood. And every time a Narnian or someone she cares about is killed or hurt, she feels their pain with them," Mr. Beaver explained. The Pevensies suddenly noticed that the temperature had dropped and it had begun to snow again ever since Jules began crying. And for the first time, they began to realize how connected she was to this world… how much she mattered… how special she was… why she had been the way she was in their world: sad and lonely.

"How did she become the Guardian?" Susan asked.

"It is said that Aslan chose her 1,000 years ago because of her unfailing kindness, loyalty, faith, and love towards others."

"That doesn't sound like Jules," Peter said. The girl he had gotten to know was rather quiet, blunt, and somewhat negative. But after thinking about it, Peter realized it _did_ sound like Jules. She had been so kind to Lucy, comforting her when the rest of them pushed her away. And it was very obvious she cared about this world, and more specifically, Aslan. Not only that, but he had seen her begin to light up when Lucy first told her about Narnia. Her hope had begun to return. And from the way he'd heard her talk about Aslan, it was obvious she loved him. But still…

"You got to know her in _your_ world. You need to get to know her in _her_ world," Mrs. Beaver said. The Pevensies looked at the now calm girl. She looked utterly pained. Then again, she had been cast out of her world a century ago and came back to find it in a never-ending winter with a tyrant at the top of the food chain. Her people were being cruelly treated as well. If she was supposed to look after this land and its people, Jules must've been feeling completely useless right now.

"What happened here?" Peter breathed.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a fox standing there.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver threatened. The fox laughed.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," he said.

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver pointed out.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," the fox sighed. "But we can argue breeding later. Now we've got to move." There was barking in the distance.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked. The fox smirked. The next thing everyone knew, they were up a tree watching the scene from above. A few seconds later, wolves poured out of the tunnel and surrounded the fox.

"Greetings, gents," he greeted cheerily. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" one wolf yelled. Jules knew it was Maugrim. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the wolf asked with a laugh. "Now that's a valuable piece of information, don't you think?" A wolf jumped forward and snatched the wolf up. He whined and Jules had to keep herself from crying out. She felt a sharp pain go through her back, something she always felt when Narnians were harmed. Peter had slapped a hand over Lucy's mouth to keep her quiet and Mrs. Beaver had done the same to her husband. Jules was biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrim snarled. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives and the Guardian? We know she's returned. We can all feel her power and magic through the land. Where are they?" The fox didn't answer right away.

"North. They went north." He had lied, but Maugrim didn't know that.

"Smell them out!" he commanded. The wolf that held the fox threw him aside and they ran off. When the fox didn't get up, Jules jumped down from the tree.

"Jules!" the Pevensies cried. She didn't listen. She ran to the aide of the fox.

~)8(~

Later that night, Mrs. Beaver was helping Jules heal the fox. Mr. Beaver and Peter had gotten a fire going while Lucy and Susan prepared some dinner.

"They were helping Tumnus," the fox explained. "The Witch got here before I did. Ow, oh!"

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

"Oh, stop squirming," Mrs. Beaver scolded slightly. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver commented.

"Thank you for your kindness," the fox said getting up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," the fox said with a bow. "But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The beavers gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver breathed.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard," the fox said. "You'll be glad to have him and Lady Julianna on your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan said.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" the fox cried.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver added.

"We just want our brother back," Peter said sadly. The fox looked disappointed.

"Don't worry," Jules said to him. "I'll get them to the stone table if it's the last thing I do." She was only partially joking.

"I thank you, my lady," the fox said. He bowed before her. "Before I depart, I have something for you." The fox stepped towards Jules and she noticed something around his neck, something she hadn't noticed before. She gasped upon seeing it.

"My necklace!" Jules cried. She gently slipped it off the fox and held it in her hand. It was the locket she'd not had when she returned to the human world.

"Aslan told me to give this to you when I found you," the fox said. Jules slipped the necklace over her own neck and smiled. She had missed it. The long chain swung slightly in the wind and the Pevensies were able to see that the charm was the head of a lion.

"Thank you," Jules told the fox. She rubbed his ears and the fox seemed to cuddle into her. "Good luck."

"It has been an honor, my lady."

"Call me Jules." The fox smiled before taking off into the night.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Here's Chapter 4! Let me know what you all think!<p>

Cheerio!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Journey**

The next morning, Jules began leading the three Pevensies to the stone table with the help of the Beavers. They hiked out of the woods, all of them freezing but not complaining. The only evidence of their being anywhere was their footprints in the snow. Everyone was surprised to see Jules was leaving fresh grass in the wake of her footprints, but half-expecting it as well. The Pevensies truly began to see just how important and powerful and special she was.

"Aslan's camp is near the stone table," Mr. Beaver said as they stopped, "just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver assured him.

"It's so far," Peter breathed looking at the world in front of him.

"It's the world, dear," Mrs. Beaver said. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan said dryly. The group set out again across the snowy field. Jules's footsteps were still leaving grass, but this time, the grass stayed green and didn't freeze in the winter air.

"Come on, humans. While we're still young," Mr. Beaver urged at one point. Jules merely laughed and continued walking.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat," Peter said. The girls giggled, including Jules, something Peter was very surprised to hear. Maybe the Beavers were right. Maybe he had to get to know her in this world in order to know the real her.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"He _is_ getting a little bossy," Lucy admitted.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver cried. The four turned and saw a sleigh approaching. The Pevensies took off, not noticing that Jules did not follow. They ran through the snow and hid inside a small cave, which was really just behind a big rock. The Beavers and Pevensies fell silent as they heard the sleigh stop. They heard someone get down and froze in fear when some snow fell in front of them. There was the shadow of a man and a woman on the snow in front of them. The White Witch and her driver.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy suggested quietly after a few seconds of silence and after the shadows had disappeared.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said.

"No!" Mr. Beaver hissed. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said in worry for her husband.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver disappeared and everyone fell silent again. However, a few seconds later, he popped up again, scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

"Come here! Come here! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" He disappeared again and everyone slowly got up and walked out. They smiled when they saw Jules standing there with a large, older man. He was smiling and laughed upon seeing them. Everyone immediately knew who it was: Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy said happily.

"It certainly is, Lucy," he replied. "Since you have arrived and Jules has returned."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here," Susan breathed, "but this…" Father Christmas laughed happily again in unison with Jules.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said sheepishly.

"Of course not," Jules said like it was obvious. "Her reindeer are white. His are brown."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said curiously.

"No," Father Christmas said. "Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought your Majesties and Lady, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I daresay you could do with these." Father Christmas brought out the large bag from the back of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy gasped happily. She rushed forward and Jules laughed. She was finally starting to feel like herself again. She was smiling more, laughing more, understanding more. She was curious about everything and she could tell her behavior was sometimes confusing the Pevensies because it was so different than back in their world. Father Christmas kneeled down in front of Lucy, her gifts in his hands.

"The juice of a fire-flower," he said holding the cordial. "One drop will cure any injury." Lucy took the bottle. "And though I hope you never have to use it." She took the small dagger as well.

"Thank you, sir," Lucy said. "But… I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could," Father Christmas said. "But battles are ugly affairs." He turned to Susan and addressed her after bringing out a quiver of arrows and a bow. She came forward.

"Trust in this bow," he said, "and you will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan asked. Father Christmas laughed.

"And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." Susan took the horn. It was in the shape of a lion's head and white, just like her quiver. Susan thanked the man and he addressed Peter.

"Peter," he said. "The time to use these may be near at hand." Peter took the sword and drew it. The hilt, like Lucy's dagger, was a dark red with a gold lion head. The sword was shiny, beautiful and deadly looking at the same time.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said admiring the sword. He took the shield as well, a red lion on it.

"These are tools. Not toys," Father Christmas said. "Bear them well and wisely." Father Christmas turned to Jules.

"Now, my Lady, I think it is time these were returned to you," he said. Jules's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he brought out multiple weapons. There were two swords, two daggers, and bow and arrows. Unlike the Pevensies' weapons which were red, gold, and white, hers were silver, dark jade, and black. The daggers had silver and black leather hilts while the blades were silver. There was a dark jade substance swirled through the blade. Her swords were the same way. Her bow was black and her arrows and quiver were black as well. However, the same jade substance was swirled through the shafts of her arrows. Jules smiled upon seeing her old weapons and immediately strapped them on.

"Thank you, sir!" she cried. Jules launched herself at Father Christmas and hugged him. The man laughed and hugged her back.

"It was good to see you again, my Guardian," he said. Jules smiled.

"It was good to see you, too, old friend," she replied. Father Christmas smiled.

"Well, I must be off," he said. "Winter is almost over. And things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He threw his bag back into his sleigh and looked at the group. "Long live Aslan. And Merry Christmas!" With that, he rode off.

"Told you he was real," Lucy said to Susan. Jules laughed lightly again before what Peter said made her turn very serious.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice."

~)8(~

The group looked over the river from a ridge above. The ice was breaking and the river was rushing past. Jules let out a shocked breath. They had to move quickly… really quickly if they were going to make it across in time.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter said thinking the same thing.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver said. Everyone but Susan made to move.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan cried.

"We don't have a minute," Peter said getting impatient.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan said defiantly.

"No, you're trying to be smart," Peter shot back. "As usual." He grabbed Lucy's hand and set off down the narrow path. The Beavers and Jules followed behind him. After a few seconds, Susan did as well. Everyone moved even faster when they heard howling. Jules and Peter made to go across the river after looking at it for a few seconds, but both of them jumped back when the ice sank under their feet. It didn't help that Jules was still melting snow and ice wherever she stepped.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed. Mr. Beaver slowly walked across the ice, occasionally patting it with his tail.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver suddenly said.

"Well, you never know which meal is going to be your last," Mr. Beaver said. "Especially with your cooking." Upon seeing the ice was pretty sturdy, the Pevensies and Jules slowly made their way across.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Jules heard Susan said.

"Mum's not here," Peter pointed out. Suddenly, the ice above them began falling and they all looked up.

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried. Jules followed her gaze and saw wolves.

"Run! Go!" she cried. However, they weren't quick enough and they were surrounded. They tried to go back, but the ice behind them was completely broken. One wolf pounced on Mr. Beaver and Jules drew one of her swords. A few seconds later, Peter drew his as well.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim said. "Somebody could get hurt."

"That's the point," Jules said. Maugrim snarled at her.

"Leave now while you can," Maugrim continued. "And your brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried thinking about Edmund. Peter merely glanced at her.

"Smart girl," Maugrim said. A little ways away, Mr. Beaver was encouraging Peter and telling him to kill Maugrim.

"Oh, come on," Maugrim said. "This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Yeah, right," Jules growled. "Your _Queen _wants to kill us and take over Narnia."

"So, you must be the famous Julianna," Maugrim said with a smirk. "I admit, I was expecting someone much more." Jules felt herself falter and Maugrim knew he had hit a sweet spot. However, he was still wary. She would probably kill him without blinking an eye. Maugrim knew the Guardian felt the pain of all Narnians when they were hurt and that it was twice that when she harmed them herself, but the safety of the Pevensies was too important to her right now. He knew she tried to avoid harming creatures at all costs, but he knew she would not hesitate to hurt him or his comrades, maybe even kill them in the current situation. Peter, however, was a different story.

"What's it going to be, son of Adam?" Maugrim taunted Peter. "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Jules's eyes widened upon realizing how right he was.

"Peter!" she cried at the same time as Lucy. He looked up and gasped. The frozen waterfall was starting to break.

"Hold on to us!" Jules cried. She looked at Peter and raised her sword. Peter caught on and raised his as well. Susan took a hold of Jules and Lucy took a hold of Peter right as the pair plunged their swords into the ice. Two sections of ice broke and the waterfall began to fall above them. Freezing cold water came upon the humans and they held on for dear life. Jules and Susan held onto each other tightly and soon surfaced. Both of them shook water out of their eyes in time to see Peter emerging with Lucy. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing they were okay. Jules looked and saw Mrs. Beaver pop out of the water. She helped push the block of ice towards the side of the river while Mr. Beaver did the same to Peter and Lucy. Susan and Jules jumped off the ice and onto land. Both of them turned to see Peter looking at his hand. It held Lucy's coat.

"What have you done?" Susan cried. Peter looked terrified and utterly horrified. "Lucy! Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" they all heard. Everyone looked downstream and saw Lucy trying to wrap herself in her wet clothing. Jules, Peter, and Susan breathed simultaneous sighs of relief upon seeing she was okay.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mr. Beaver said. "Your brother's got you well looked after." Peter wrapped Lucy's coat around her.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said. There was a whole circle of grass surrounding Jules, but she wasn't looking at that. The Pevensies followed her gaze and saw what Mrs. Beaver was talking about. Snow was falling off trees and some of them were even blooming. Soon, the kids were shedding their wet coats and leaving them on trees before continuing on without them. By the time they did that, it was like there had never been snow on the ground. Peter noticed Jules had more spring in her by this time. Her eyes were full of happiness, curiosity, and… innocence. Yes, that was it. In fact, Peter had always thought Jules was a little innocent. Especially when she seemed to genuinely believe Lucy about Narnia at first. But now, she seemed even more so. Jules just looked so pure, despite her numerous weapons and still sopping wet hair.

Jules felt elated. Her connection with the land and its creatures was so strong now. It was as strong as it had ever been. Jules twirled her hand and a stream of white daisies flew out around her before planting themselves in the ground. She heard the whispers of plants and trees around her. She'd always been able to communicate with them. Jules just felt _so_ at peace. She knew a war was brewing between the Narnians and the White Witch, but at the time, she didn't care. She just felt so at peace, and she was getting closer to Aslan. Her senses were tingling with every step she took, telling her she was getting closer and closer to him. She knew everything Jules was doing and feeling was evident to the Beavers and the Pevensies and shocking them greatly. At one point, they looked up to see numerous birds come and land on Jules. She giggled and pet every single one of them as she sang with them. Her voice even sounded young and innocent, like the most important thing in the world right now was joining in on the birds' song.

"They know their Guardian is back," Mr. Beaver said upon seeing the Pevensies staring at Jules and the birds.

"Just how powerful is she?" Susan asked.

"Well, to be honest, Jules is the second most powerful creature in all of Narnia, only behind Aslan himself. She has a deep connection to the land and its creatures. Everyone knows she has magical powers, but she rarely uses them. In fact, half of what makes Jules so strong and powerful is her kindness, loyalty, faith, and love towards others. It's why she was chosen. The connection with the land and her magical powers came later," Mrs. Beaver explained. The Pevensies looked at the girl, believing the beaver wholeheartedly. Jules was amazing, and she truly did seem powerful. Even back in their world, the girl had possessed a certain aura of kindness and faith. And none of them doubted she had a deep connection with Narnia. It was like the land was adapting for her and all the creatures were coming to see her. While everyone else was constantly tripping and stumbling, Jules was graceful and poise. Hums and noises seemed to surround her as she passed and she just seemed to naturally be one with Narnia.

Before too long, the camp came into sight. There was a horn in the distance signifying their arrival. Immediately, Jules felt herself being lifted into the air. She laughed as she saw a tree had wrapped its branch around her waist.

"I'm back," she said to it. The tree rustled in happiness and set her down, but another being approached her. A dryad came and tugged on Jules's now dry and re-braided hair. Several more dryads followed and tugged on her clothing as well. All of them had wide smiles on their faces and seemed to be overjoyed at the mere sight of Jules.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" Jules laughed. "It's good to see you all again, too!" Jules laughed some more and the Pevensies and Beavers had to jog to keep up with her. Eventually, the dryads released her and she was able to move at a normal speed again. The Pevensies gawked as they saw animals, fauns, centaurs, and other creatures through the camp. However, Jules smiled at every single one of them and seemed to be laughing at the Pevensies' faces.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked. It was true that the Narnians were indeed staring at them.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy joked. Jules and Peter laughed while Susan merely smiled. The Narnians had begun to walk behind the small group. The Pevensies, Beavers, and Jules stopped in front of a large centaur. Behind him was a single tent, slightly away from all the others. Peter drew his sword while Jules drew one of hers.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said. The centaur didn't say anything and looked at the tent. Everyone followed his gaze, but looked over their shoulders when they heard everyone move. Everyone had knelt down. The three Pevensies, the Beavers, and Jules looked back just in time to see a flash of gold. Before too long, the Great Lion had emerged from of his tent, a soft smile of his face and an aura of power radiating from him. Lucy and Peter thought he was just as Jules described him. Magnificent, terrifying, and beautiful all at once. After a few seconds of gawking at the large, golden lion, the group of six knelt before him.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Here's Chapter 5! Let me know what you all think of it :)<p>

Cheerio!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Guardian Before Narnia**

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" Aslan asked after addressing them. The Pevensies and Beavers frowned at how he didn't address Jules, but thought it best not to say anything.

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter said as he and his siblings rose. Jules remained kneeling, her eyes closed. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter explained.

"Captured?" Aslan asked as the crowd behind them all murmured to themselves. "How could this happen?" Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Jules bow a little lower.

"He… betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said upon seeing that none of the Pevensies were going to speak. There were even more gasps and murmurs.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur exclaimed.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan intervened. Oreius fell silent. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It was my fault, sir," The Pevensies heard. It was Jules who had said it. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be cowering in shame. "It was my job to bring them here… all four of them. And I failed."

"Rise, my Guardian," Aslan spoke. Jules did as she was told and went to stand before the Great Lion.

"No!" Peter cried, unable to believe any of what was happening was Jules's fault. Everyone looked at him. "It was my fault, really," he said. "I was too hard on him." Susan put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We all were," she said.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said quietly.

"I know, dear one," Aslan replied. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." The Pevensies did not like the sound of that, but they didn't say anything. Soon, they were collected by some Narnians to get food, water, and fresh clothing.

"Julianna," she heard. Jules turned with sad eyes to the Great Lion and he looked into her. He had watched her these past years, months for her. "What's troubling you?" Aslan knew what was troubling her and Jules knew that he knew. He just wanted her to say it.

"I feel this is all my fault," she said. Aslan looked at the girl sadly. "It was my responsibility to bring them here… all of them, not just three of them. If I had been focusing and doing my job, Edmund would be here with us."

"Go on," Aslan said gently. Jules looked at him with watery eyes.

"I wasn't here to take care of Narnia. Jadis has taken over and I wasn't here to help with anything. I just left!" Aslan was startled at that statement. It was like she had forgotten that he sent her away without giving her a choice. "I should've been here and I wasn't. What kind of guardian leaves their land, their home?"

"You didn't leave by choice, Julianna," Aslan told her. "I sent you away."

"But why?" Jules asked. It wasn't often she questioned the Great Lion, but she couldn't contain herself this time.

"Because it was for your own safety, to ensure you made it here with the Pevensies, and to make sure you reconnected with Digory." Jules didn't reply. She knew why Aslan had done what he had done, and she understood. Aslan continued talking, more gently this time.

"My Guardian, remember why I chose you. Do not lose faith in yourself. You have done your duty, just as I have always asked. There is nothing you have done wrong."

"I'm sorry, Aslan," Jules whispered. She reached forward and hugged the Great Lion. He leaned into her and spoke softly.

"You are always forgiven, Julianna. You need only forgive yourself," he said. Jules pulled away and nodded. She wiped her eyes and gave Aslan a small, grateful smile before going to find her tent.

~)8(~

Later that day, Aslan found Peter upon a hill. The boy was staring out at Cair Paravel across the ocean.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones," Aslan told Peter coming to stand beside him. "In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." He did not reply. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No," Peter said. "That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie. Formerly of Finchley." Peter stared at him slightly. "Beaver also mentioned that you threatened to turn him into a hat." Peter cracked a smile and Aslan chuckled quietly. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours… Julianna's… even mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter protested.

"You've brought them this far," Aslan said. Peter looked away.

"Not all of them." In that moment, Aslan was reminded of Jules. The insecurity he had just seen in Peter reflected the insecurity Aslan had seen in Jules for centuries. She was finally getting better before he sent her away, but the progress had been lost when she came back.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe," Aslan said. He fell silent and a few minutes later, Peter spoke.

"Sir, why did Jules think what happened to Edmund was her fault?" he asked. "It's not, is it?"

"No," Aslan said. Peter sighed in relief. "Peter, there is something you must understand about Julianna. Despite her role in this world, she has always been very insecure. Even in her life before Narnia she was that way. She believes she is unworthy and incapable of doing her job as a Guardian: taking care of and being there for Narnia." Peter looked at Aslan, confused.

"But, you wouldn't have chosen her if she was unworthy," he said. "Why is she insecure? She has no reason to be."

"Some people are just that way. I find that the most insecure people have the least amount of reason to feel that way. Julianna is more powerful and magical than she will ever know. She and Narnia are one. So many believe they are merely connected, that they affect each other and depend on each other, but it's more than that. Julianna is the embodiment of the Deep Magic. The Deep Magic is not just a set of written laws, but a deeper, actual magic, and when it was created, it needed a host. Julianna became that host. Narnia gets its life from her and she gets her life from Narnia." Peter's eyes widened at that piece of information. He had no idea how much Jules and Narnia depended on and related to each other. Again, he felt like he was just starting to understand how important Jules was to everything. The fact that she practically _was_ the Deep Magic explained so much about her, but it was still shocking to learn.

"Just how powerful is Jules?" Peter asked.

"She isn't powerful in a physical sense, not in the way many think. But just the fact that she is Narnia's life source and the host of the Deep Magic makes her very powerful, more powerful than most. She could easily defeat the White Witch with her magic, but Julianna never would. She's too good. She would never use her powers to kill someone. She may use them _for_ people or even against them in battle, but never to kill them. She's too kind, too loving. Julianna, actually, is quite possibly the most caring person, the most innocent person I've ever met, despite her long life," Aslan explained.

"Long life?" Peter asked.

"Julianna was born in the year 1997 in your world, but came to Narnia 1,000 years ago. I sent her away for her own protection a century ago. Julianna is almost 1,000 years old," Aslan said. Peter's eyes widened. He would've never guessed. She didn't look a day over 16. Aslan seemed to know what Peter was thinking. "The Deep Magic keeps Julianna young and healthy. If it didn't, Narnia would've been without a Guardian centuries ago." With that, Aslan left the boy to his thoughts. Peter didn't really know what to make of that information. He just stared out at Cair Paravel, only coming out of his thoughts when he heard another voice behind him.

"Are you okay?" It was Jules. Peter turned around and immediately looked into her eyes. They were a deep jade color, more green than blue. It matched the jade in her weapons. But, there was a certain… something in her eyes. She truly didn't look older than 16, but Peter could see the centuries in her eyes. They looked… deep. It was like her eyes were a deep, dark abyss full of mystery, wisdom, and secrets. Peter wondered just how much this girl had seen, just how much she had been through in her years in Narnia.

"I was just thinking," Peter told her.

"I often find myself thinking," Jules said. She looked out at Cair Paravel. "Then I remember that thinking is often an adult thing to do. So, I stop."

"What do you do instead of think?" Peter asked. Jules didn't reply, she merely continued to look at the sea.

"Have you ever wanted to explore what's out there?" she asked. Peter looked confused. "To the east of Narnia are the Lone Islands. But, nothing has been explored past that. I've always wanted to go exploring out there. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I would," Peter said. "But this land, in general, is unknown to me. You know it much better than I do."

"That's true," Jules admitted. "But lands and places change with time, just like people. New lifeforms arise, new discoveries are made. Land can wither away and nature can grow. Narnia, in a way, is much the same as it was the last time I saw it. But when I returned you with, I barely recognized it. The winter Jadis had plunged the land into had taken over, but now, I find myself staring at the world I once knew, the world I long to protect, my home. Not the guardian-less world Jadis ruled over." Peter stared at Jules while she said that. Her eyes had looked far away, like she was remembering something. Peter thought Jules had never looked more mature and wise than in that moment. However, when she turned to meet Peter's gaze, the look was gone and she was back to her normal self.

"What was your life like before Narnia?" Peter asked. He found himself wondering ever since Aslan told him she was not from his time. Jules smiled slightly.

"I lived in London and went to an all-girls academy that specialized in the arts. Dancing, singing, performing, acting, painting, drawing, design, photography, music theory and instruments, even cooking and baking. My mother was a model and my father a famous photographer. They both wanted me to do something in the arts. I even had a younger brother. His name was Noah."

"Did you like your school?" Peter asked. Jules thought for a minute.

"Yes and no. I liked certain subjects, but there were definitely times where I didn't enjoy school at all. I didn't have many friends so it could get terribly lonely at times. Most of the girls in my class liked shopping and spending time with each other and spying on the all-boys academy just across the road. I would often be content spending an afternoon in the library. I think all my classmates thought I was odd."

"And how did you get to Narnia? The first time, I mean," Peter said. Jules smiled, remembering that.

"Well, like I said, I spent a rather large amount of time in the school library. And it wasn't a small library, mind you. I was exploring the section where the older, more historical books were kept when I came upon a small book, no bigger than my hand." Peter compared Jules's hands to his. They were rather small, lithe and gentle compared to his large, callused hands. "Well, naturally, I was curious, so I opened the book, but there was nothing inside. Naturally, I was disappointed, but something happened. A drawing appeared on the pages. I leaned into to inspect it and next thing I knew, I had fallen into Narnia where I met Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer."

"Wait, Kirke?" Peter asked doing a double take at that name. That was the Professor. Jules smiled at his reaction.

"Why do you think the Professor was so curious about the magical wood that Lucy had found?" Peter gaped. He never would've guessed the Professor had been to Narnia, but it did explain his reaction when he found out Lucy had found this land in the wardrobe. It even explained why he had the wardrobe in the first place.

"What do you think will happen back home if we stay here?" Peter asked. At first, he had immediately wanted to go home, but now… he was really starting to like Narnia. Plus, Lucy loved it. And they were expected to stay and become the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"I expect nothing much will have happened," Jules said. "Time moves differently here in Narnia than it does in your world. Years can go by here and only seconds will have passed in your world. So, if you do decide to stay, you won't have missed much back in your world." Peter felt a little relief at that.

"Do… Do you want to stay?" Jules asked him timidly. It was almost like she was afraid of his answer.

"I don't know," Peter said honestly. Jules nodded, accepting that and relaxing at that. Peter didn't know what she expected him to say, but he was glad she wasn't upset by his answer. He was starting to see her as another sister. She had lived with them at Professor Kirke's, traveled to Narnia with them and had even supported and protected them on their journey. And through understanding her role in Narnia and getting to know the real her, he was truly starting to grow quite fond of her. The two of them stood there looking at Cair Paravel when a horn sounded. Peter and Jules took one look at each other.

"Susan!" they gasped. The two of them bolted.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's my first somewhat original chapter! Let me know what you all think of it and what Jules' life was life before she got to Narnia! Anyway, since it is now Spring Break (thank God for that) I'm hoping to get a lot more of this story posted over the next week and to update my other stories as well :)<p>

**Reviews**

wildhorses1492: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like the story :)  
><span>Lauren Kassidy:<span> Yeah, I wanted to make it so Jules had a role not just with Narnia, but with its rulers and the way things happen. Yeah and I'm glad her relationships with the others are believable. She connects with Lucy the best because they're both so innocent and curious and faithful, but I also wanted to have Peter's thoughts on her as well seeing as they're the closest in age and he's the High King. At this point, their relationships are pretty good, but they will only get stronger in the battle. Thanks for all the support, Lauren!

Cheerio!


	8. Chapter 7

REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP! If you have read the story before now, please go back and reread it. I have updated and edited all of the chapters. I had thought I placed one little not-so-little detail in the story that I actually hadn't. So, please, go back and read this story again in order to understand what I've changed or added in.

Thank you for all your continued support. You guys really mean the world to me :)

Cheerio!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Give and Receive**

Peter and Jules raced through the camp and towards the woods. That was where the horn had sounded from. Neither of them stopped and Jules was thankful she still had her swords and daggers with her. Peter, thankfully, had his sword as well. After what seemed like an agonizingly long run, they reached a small creek. Lucy and Susan were up in a tree, Maugrim and one of his wolves snapping at their feet. Susan tried to kick him away, but it wasn't working.

"Get back!" Peter yelled. He drew his sword at the same time Jules drew one of hers. The pair pointed their blades at Maugrim and the other wolf, hard looks on their faces. They were _not_ going to let Lucy and Susan be harmed. Jules hadn't known them long, but after everything, the Pevensies were practically her family. She wouldn't let another one be harmed by the Witch and anything associated with her.

"Peter!"

"Jules!" Lucy and Susan cried at the same time.

"Come on!" Maugrim growled. He sounded frustrated and tired. That only made him more dangerous. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you!" Maugrim was taunting Peter and Jules knew it.

"Peter, Jules!" Susan cried. "Watch out!" Peter kept his blade pointed at Maugrim while Jules moved her gaze to the other one. He was snarling and looking very impatient. The two wolves began to circle Jules and Peter, but there was a sudden snarl. It shocked the two wolves so bad that Jules was able to pin the one down while Peter firmed his resolve against Maugrim.

"No," Aslan commanded as Oreius rode up in full armor. "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." He was the one who had snarled and startled the wolves. Jules kept the wolf firmly planted against the ground and despite his low snarls, she could hear him whimpering. Jules' heart would've melted had this not been one of Jadis' wolves who was trying to kill her every chance they got. Jules watched out of the corner of her eye as Peter and Maugrim circled each other.

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim said in a low voice. "But you're going to die like a DOG!" Maugrim yelled, barked, and snarled the last word and at the same time, pounced onto Peter. The boy fell over backwards with a grunt and it took all of Jules' willpower not to rush to him, especially when Lucy and Susan screamed. The two girls jumped down from the tree and rushed to their brother's side. After a few seconds, he sat up, breathing heavily. His sword was imbedded in Maugrim's side. The wolf was dead. The three Pevensies hugged tightly and at Aslan's nod, Jules released the second wolf.

"After him," Aslan commanded. "He'll lead you to Edmund." With that, Oreius led several fauns and a couple animals away. The Pevensies stared at Aslan in awe and shocked gratitude at this, but Aslan moved on.

"Peter," he continued. "Clean your sword." Once he had, the boy kneeled before Aslan. The Great Lion placed a paw on the boy's shoulder and said, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia." Peter looked at his sisters and shock, and they had smiles on their faces. A proud look fell over Peter's face as he looked back at Aslan. Both he and Jules (who was at his side) had soft, proud smiles on their faces as they gazed at the future High King of Narnia.

~)8(~

The next morning, Jules felt herself wake up early, as usual. She had always been an early riser, even in the human world. There was little sound throughout the camp and Jules knew she was one of the first to arise. Jules changed into simple black trousers and a dark red shirt. She strapped her daggers to her belt, but left her swords and bow and arrows back in her tent. Jules was braiding her hair as she stepped out of her tent. The first thing she saw was Aslan sitting atop a hill… and he was talking to Edmund. Jules froze in shock and happiness flooded through her at the sight of the young Pevensie boy. She knew Aslan was having a private conversation with him, so Jules stood there and waited for them to finish. However, Peter, Susan, and Lucy had joined her before that happened.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out in joy. Peter, thankfully, restrained the girl from running to her brother. Lucy looked at him in confusion, but Peter didn't say anything. Jules gently held the little girl's hand and it seemed to comfort Lucy. Within a few more minutes, Aslan and Edmund were approaching the small group.

"What's done is done," Aslan said. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." None of them offered an argument and Aslan left them. Edmund seemed to have trouble making eye contact and Jules knew he was feeling incredibly ashamed and afraid of what their reactions would be to what he had done. However, to his surprise, Lucy ran into his arms, a wide smile on her face. Edmund hugged her back tightly and smiled before Susan took Lucy's place in squeezing the life out of him. Jules stood behind them, next to Peter. However, she couldn't contain herself when Susan released him. Jules took her place and Edmund seemed to be surprised, but hugged her back. All the other Pevensies knew how guilty Jules felt about what happened. They knew she felt like it was her fault. It must've been an immense relief to see Edmund standing there with only a cut on his lower lip. When Jules pulled away, she frowned at the cut, but didn't say anything.

"Welcome back, Ed," she said to him. And for the first time, Edmund smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jules," he said. Jules' mouth widened into a smile at that.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund admitted. Indeed, he looked exhausted. Even in the few days he'd been gone, Edmund had lost weight and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Get some sleep," Peter spoke up upon hearing Edmund say that. The younger boy frowned, but nodded. He was too tired to argue with Peter, but his simple comment had stung and Jules knew it.

"And Edmund," Peter continued, "try not to wander off." Edmund smiled a little bit, his fears that his brother was angry with him disappearing just like that.

~)8(~

A few hours later, Edmund had awoken and joined the other four at a small table for breakfast. Jules had never seen Edmund eat so much. He must've really been hungry. Lucy eyed her brother with amusement as he ate.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," she said teasing him lightly. Edmund smiled and slowed down slightly.

"I'm sure they'll pack you some for the journey back," Peter said. Jules frowned along with the three younger Pevensies and looked at him. What was he talking about?

"We're going home?" Susan asked in shock and sadness.

"You are," Peter clarified. He came and sat down in between Jules and Susan. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. Now, I can't force Jules to leave, nor would I even try to, but that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help and protect her here." That shocked Jules and the other three Pevensies. The fact that Peter wanted to protect her like she was another little sister of his warmed her heart and made her smile softly at him.

"But they need us," Lucy protested quietly. "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter said. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," the younger boy spoke up. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"And it's just as Mr. Beaver said," Susan added. "The prophecy can come true without Jules, but it can't come true without us." Peter fell silent, knowing he'd lost the argument. Jules rubbed his shoulder lightly, knowing he just wanted to keep his family safe.

"Well, I suppose that's it then," Susan continued upon seeing her brother wasn't going to reply. She stood up and walked towards her tent.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Susan picked up her bow and smirked at her brother.

"Getting some practice." Then, she looked at Jules. "I could do with some help, though." Jules' eyes widened for a second before she beamed.

"I would be honored!" she exclaimed. Susan beamed as well. Jules jumped up from her spot and ran into her tent.

"Come on, Lucy, grab your dagger!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"What? Why?" the girl asked. When Jules emerged from her tent, she had her bow in hand and her quiver on her back.

"I'm going to teach you how to throw it," Jules answered smiling. Lucy looked positively ecstatic and rushed off to grab her dagger. Then, the three girls hurried off to the training field for some target practice. Jules instructed Susan first, and she picked it up rather easily. Both the Pevensie girls weren't surprised to see how good Jules was at shooting or how good she was at throwing daggers. She hit the bullseye every time. Eventually, after about an hour of practice, Lucy had challenged Susan to see who could hit the bullseye first. Susan went first and her arrow hit the outer rim of the second ring. It was pretty good considering Susan had started training only an hour ago, but the girl was unhappy with it. Then, it was Lucy's turn. The little girl drew her dagger, aimed, and threw. Bullseye. Both Susan and Jules laughed and congratulated the beaming girl before they heard horses and the distinct sound of swords. Peter and Edmund came into view, Peter on a pure white unicorn and Edmund on a brown horse.

"Come on, Ed," Peter said, "sword blade up, like Oreius showed us."

"En garde!" Edmund said.

"Now block!" Peter instructed as the two continued to fight on horseback. The girls laughed and continued on with their training until Mr. Beaver came running up. He'd scared Edmund's horse so bad he'd reared.

"Whoa, horsy!" Edmund cried out.

"My name is Philip," the horse replied dryly causing Edmund to sheepishly apologize and Jules to giggle.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," Mr. Beaver said. The five kids looking at him for that. "She's on her way here." Without another word, the five gathered their things and hurried back to camp, Susan and Lucy riding with Edmund while Jules rode with Peter. They arrived just in time and pushed their way to the front of the large crowd.

"Jadis!" Jules heard. "The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" The Witch herself was sitting in a chair raised high above everyone. Four Cyclops were carrying her and she stared at Aslan as she approached. Eventually, she was put on the ground and she rose. She looked exactly as Jules remembered. Pale, thin, severe and… just evil. She had an evil aura that repelled Jules and shook her to the very core. This woman had taken over her home… nearly destroyed it, oppressed her people… and she was going to pay for it. Once again, Jules felt a rare, true anger rise in her as she watched Jadis approach Aslan. The Witch tore her gaze away from Aslan long enough to glance at Edmund before speaking.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said. Whispers arose in the crowd and Jules felt anger swell through her, but the Great Lion addressed the Witch calmly.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" Aslan let out a low growl.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" he warned. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," Jadis said. "His blood is my property." This enraged Jules, but she wasn't dumb enough to do anything here, unlike Peter.

"Try and take him then," Peter challenged, his sword drawn. Several Narnian soldiers followed his example, but Jadis merely glanced at Peter like he amused her… or quite possibly like he was an annoying gnat. Both probably.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me of my right… little king?" Jadis taunted. Peter recoiled in shock and Jules placed a hand on his arm. Peter lowered his sword and Jules rubbed his arm, giving him some comfort.

"Aslan as well you _precious Guardian_ know that unless I have blood as the law demands," Jadis paused and faced the two armies standing in the camp, "all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," Jadis turned and pointed right at Edmund, "will die on the stone table. As is tradition." The four Pevensies looked at each other and Jules in shock. Did Edmund really belong to the Witch? Would she really kill him on the stone table? No, not if any of them had anything to do with it.

"You dare not refuse me," Jadis challenged. She _wanted_ him to refuse her... and Aslan and Jules knew it. Him refusing her would give her an excuse to start the brewing war right there and now.

"Enough," Aslan cut in, silencing the crowds and Jadis. "We shall talk with you alone." With a glance at Jules, she knew what Aslan wanted. She was to be in on the discussion between them. Jadis noticed this as well. She looked like she wanted to refuse, but thought better of it and followed Aslan into his tent. With a deep breath, Jules stepped into the tent as well. Now, all everyone had to do was wait.

~)8(~

About a half hour later, Aslan, Jules, and Jadis still hadn't emerged from the tent. The majority of the two armies were sitting on the ground. The Pevensies were playing with the grass out of sheer boredom and to keep themselves occupied. Every single one of them had been shocked when Aslan said Jules would be a part of the negotiation, and even more shocked when the White Witch didn't argue. Jules herself looked shocked as well, but obeyed and followed the two into the tent. It was always kind of an unspoken thing, but this only confirmed it: Jules was basically Aslan's second-in-command. Not Oreius, not Peter, Jules. A few minutes later, everyone stood up to see Jadis coming out of the tent. The victorious look on her face did nothing to ease the worries of the four siblings. Jadis smirked at Edmund as she passed and soon, everyone's attention was pulled to Aslan and Jules. The Pevensies grew very, very nervous upon seeing their faces. Aslan looked devastatingly sad and Jules looked impossibly heartbroken. The two exchanged a look before Aslan spoke.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan announced. Edmund felt a rush of relief go through him and he was wrapped in hugs by his siblings.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked. Aslan merely roared in reply, shocking the Witch so much that she fell back into her chair. The roar had been enough to frighten Jadis, but Jules hadn't even flinched, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that Edmund was free. The Narnians began celebrating as Jadis left their camp in defeat, but they knew it wasn't over. The war had only been delayed, not prevented. Lucy and Peter paused in their rejoicing long enough to notice Aslan and Jules. The girl had gently weaved her hand into Aslan's mane and even from where they were standing, Peter and Lucy could see the tear slip down her face. Aslan looked no better. His normally kind and life-filled eyes were dull and reflecting infinite sadness. Aslan and Jules turned to face the two Pevensies briefly before walking off together. Both of them could tell something was wrong, but were pulled back into the celebration. Within minutes, the looks on Aslan's and Jules' faces were forgotten.

As Jules walked away, the only thing she could feel was sadness. She felt a few more tears escape her eyes as she and Aslan walked away. She couldn't feel the happiness at Edmund's freedom. She couldn't feel the shock at the White Witch's compliance. Only sadness and utter heartbreak. Jules knew very well how this would end, but it didn't matter, and if Aslan was going to ask of her what she thought he would, things were about to get worse.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's the new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to get up, but I hope to make the wait worth it by finishing the story within Spring Break :) Let me know what you all think!<p>

**Reviews**

Writer for God: Hey :) I'm really glad you like the story! Huh, that's interesting, two of your friends being here first... what a coincidence! Here's the new chapter, I really hope you like it :)  
><span>Lauren Kassidy:<span> Hey, you! Here's your "more" for you to read :) Thank you again, for all your continued support. It really means a lot to me :)  
><span>Guest:<span> Hey, I'm so sorry the next chapter took so long to get up, but here it is :) I hope you like it!  
><span>16frecar:<span> Hey! I'm glad you like the story :)  
><span>CalicoKitty402:<span> Thank you :) Yeah, I like the story a lot better now that I'd edited everything. Glad you like the story :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The Stone Table**

Jules was right. It did get worse… but not in the way she had suspected. Aslan had told her to do the opposite of what she had predicted. And it was infinitely worse than what she had expected. Aslan, instead of requesting that she go with him, had requested that she stay behind. Not once had Jules disobeyed one of Aslan's orders, but as Jules sat back against the boulder, apple cider in hand, that's what she decided to do. She was going to disobey Aslan's orders.

Celebration was roaring all around Jules. Normally, she liked parties and liked dancing and singing even more so, but she couldn't find the heart to join in this time. She knew most were rejoicing in Edmund's release along with celebrating their possible last night of life. It wasn't a secret that the war was most likely going to start tomorrow, but no one let it affect them. Everyone held their heads high, courageous and strong. They celebrated with each other and didn't retreat inside themselves. Normally, Jules would've joined them. But not tonight.

"Jules?" she heard. It was Peter. Jules nodded at his silent question and Peter sat down next to her. To her surprise, Peter didn't stop there. He put his arm around her. Jules, needing this more than anything right now, leaned into him. She'd never had an older brother before. She'd had a younger brother, but never an older one. She'd never imagined she'd find someone she considered an older brother. But that was how she looked at Peter. And it seemed he considered her to be another younger sister.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"So many things," Jules answered just as quietly.

"I know it has something to do with what happened earlier… the conversation with the White Witch…" Jules didn't answer. "Jules, please talk to me." Looking at him, she saw how concerned Peter really was. There was nothing but worry shone in his blue eyes.

"Let's just say… things are going to be a lot different tomorrow," Jules said. Peter didn't know what she meant, but accepted her answer. If it what was bothering her truly was something to do with the negotiation earlier, then he knew she couldn't share anything with him. Peter sat with Jules for a few minutes before he saw a familiar silhouette out of the corner of his eye.

"Peter," Aslan said gently. "I think it's time Julianna got to bed." Peter recognized the hidden meaning and nodded. Aslan wanted to speak with Jules alone. Peter squeezed Jules gently in their side hug before releasing her and rejoining the party. By the time he looked back, Aslan and Jules were walking away, the same haunted, heartbroken looks on their faces as earlier in the day.

~)8(~

"Do you remember what I have asked of you, Julianna?" Aslan asked once they were out of earshot of everyone. Jules nodded as they entered his torch-lit tent. It was fairly simple, considering Aslan didn't need clothing or a bed to sleep on. However, there was a rug on the ground and a few chairs for visitors. Aslan lay down on the ground and Jules sat across from him

"Of course," she eventually answered. Aslan could tell from her tone that she wanted to say something more.

"Speak your mind, Guardian," he invited. Jules pursed her lips before obeying.

"I can't do it," she said. Aslan did not look surprised. "I cannot just stay here while you go and sacrifice yourself, Aslan. I can't. I _won't._"

"You have to trust me, Julianna," Aslan tried.

"And you have to trust me," she countered, surprising the Great Lion a little bit. He remained silent, so Jules continued. "Most of the time, you're are the one supporting everyone. Everyone looks up to you. You're our King. But who supports you? Who's there for you when you're there for everyone else? Aslan, if there was ever a night where you needed comfort and support, this is it. And I want to be that person who is there for you. I want to be the last thing you see tonight and the first thing you see in the morning. You've always been there for me, let me be there for you." When Jules had finished her little speech, Aslan smiled softly at her. It was true that he'd always been there for her and the fact that she wanted to be there for him warmed his heart. He felt touched at her concern and love for him.

"Rest, Julianna," he said. "We've got a long night ahead of us. I'll wake you when it is time."

"Promise?" Jules asked curling up against him. Aslan chucked and nuzzled her ever so gently.

"Of course." Jules smiled softly and snuggled up against Aslan. Within minutes, she was asleep.

~)8(~

Late that night, Lucy was tossing and turning. After the celebration, she couldn't get to sleep. It was that she had eaten too much or that she was still wide awake. In fact, she was exhausted. But there was something bothering her. Aslan and Jules. She hadn't seen them at the celebration. She hadn't seen them since the negotiation with the White Witch, in fact. Lucy was about to try counting sheep again when heard something. It was soft voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but as she sat up, she saw two silhouettes walk by the tent she shared with Susan. It was Aslan and Jules.

"Susan," Lucy hissed. The girl opened her eyes and Lucy pulled on her shoes. Susan pulled on her cloak and was able to grab her bow and arrows as Lucy exited the tent, strapping on her cordial and dagger. The two rounded the corner of their tent in time to see Aslan and Jules disappearing into the woods. The Pevensie girls exchanged curious looks and followed after them, being as quiet as they could. Both Lucy and Peter had expressed their worries and what they'd seen to Susan and Edmund. Susan admitted she was worried about the girl. She wasn't her best friend like Lucy, and she wasn't close to her like Peter, but Susan had grown fond of the mysterious, kind girl. She considered her a friend. To hear about her sadness from Lucy and Peter worried her greatly.

Aslan and Jules continued to converse as they trekked through the woods. Their words were too soft to make out, but the Pevensie girls could tell it was serious. Jules was absently stroking Aslan's mane as they walked and he seemed to welcome her touch. Both of them were slumping slightly, in what looked like defeat. This didn't quell Lucy and Susan's concern. Suddenly, Aslan and Jules stopped and the girls darted behind a large tree.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" the heard Aslan asked. Knowing they were caught, the girls approached the pair.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy admitted sheepishly. Jules gave the girl a sympathetic smile and gently held her hand.

"Please, Aslan, Jules… Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked.

"We would be glad for the company for a little while," Aslan accepted genuinely. "Thank you." At his invitation, the Pevensie girls wove their hands into his silky mane and pet him in the same manner Jules had while they walked. No one spoke, but it seemed Aslan and Jules were in a slightly better mood. About five minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"It is time," Aslan said, a grave tone to his voice. "From here, we must go on alone."

"But Aslan-"

"You have to trust us," Jules said gently cutting off Susan. "Please believe us in that this has to be done."

"Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy," Aslan said. "And farewell." From his tone and the way Jules seemed to be fighting tears, both the girls began to worry that Aslan didn't mean farewell for the night. The girls watched as Aslan and Jules walked off and unbeknownst to them, continued to follow behind them.

"Julianna…" Aslan began.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"When we get there, I want you to stay in the forest," Aslan said. "I don't want the Witch to have a chance at capturing you. And I don't want you to witness this up close." Jules understood where Aslan was coming from. She could barely stomach this as it was. She doubted she could stand to be up close when the coming event finally happened.

"Of course, Aslan," Jules whispered. She continued to stroke his mane as they walked. Soon, Jules saw the lights in the distance. Voices reached her ears and she shivered at the sound of them. Right before they exited the woods, Jules wrapped her arms around Aslan. She knew what was about to happen… all of it, but she couldn't contain herself. Aslan gently nuzzled Jules as they parted before continuing on his own. Jules ducked down and watched from afar as Aslan approached the Witch's army and the stone table. Jadis had renounced her claim on Edmund, but at a price. And that price was Aslan's life. Jules had tried to offer herself up, and Jadis had almost accepted, but Aslan had intervened. Right as Aslan reached the army, Jules felt two people kneel on either side of her.

"Susan! Lucy!" Jules gasped. "What are you doing here?" Jules was truly, very shocked. For a few seconds, she merely looked between the two girls, her jaw slack and her eyes wide.

"We couldn't just leave you," Susan explained. Jules pursed her lips. She knew that there was no getting rid of them now, but she really didn't want them to see this. Aslan hadn't even wanted _her_ to be here.

"You shouldn't be here," Jules sighed.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked. Jules sighed again, knowing there was no hiding this from them anymore.

"Aslan, forgive me," Jules whispered so the two girls couldn't hear. "You're about to find out." Then, the girls fell silent and watched as Aslan walked through the army and towards the stone table. Creatures snarled and growled at Aslan left and right, but Aslan merely continued on, not giving a reaction. His head was held high and Jules had never seen him look more brave and magnificent than in that moment. Jules saw Jadis herself come to stand on the stone table right as Aslan reached it. She wore a black dress, her hair pulled back and a stone knife in her hand.

"Behold," she spoke. "The Great Lion." She was mocking him and her army jeered at him in agreement with their Queen. Jules couldn't help the scowl that arose on her face. She knew that due to their great distance from what was happening, the Pevensie girls couldn't hear what was going on, something Jules was quite thankful for. The only reason Jules could hear was because of her hosting the Deep Magic. Yes, she knew about it. She, Aslan, Jadis, Polly, Digory, and now Peter were the only ones who did know. She knew about everything that happened pertaining to the Deep Magic, just because she _was_ the Deep Magic. So since something pertaining the Deep Magic was about to happen, she naturally could hear and make out everything that was happening.

Jules watched as the Witch's General, a large, black Minotaur named Otmin, approached Aslan. Otmin brought his weapon close to Aslan's face, causing the Great Lion to let out a low growl. Then, the General looked back at Jadis for permission. At her nod, Otmin used the side of his axe to knock Aslan to the ground. Lucy gasped in fright and shock, so Jules gently grabbed her hand. Lucy held it tightly and Jules grabbed Susan's hand as well. She knew both of them were frightened, as was she. The three girls gripped each other's hands tightly as the events unfolded before their very eyes.

The Witch's army continued taunting Aslan as they watched. Jules' ears were flooded with horrible screeches and jeers as she watched. The Witch's right hand man, a dwarf by the name of Ginarrbrik, especially seemed to enjoy taunting the Great Lion.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Jules heard Lucy breath, nearly cry. Jules merely squeezed her hand in response and Susan stayed silent as well.

"Bind him!" The Witch eventually commanded. Several creatures, mainly boggles, took several feet of rope and tightly bound Aslan. In fact, it was so tight, that Jules was beginning to feel constricted. Just as she felt the pain of every Narnian that was harmed, she felt Aslan's pain as well. Jules felt a burning sensation around her wrists, ankles, hips, and face, as this was where they had binded Aslan.

"Wait," Jadis then spoke. "Let him first be shaved." Jules' eyes widened at that and watched in utter horror and disgust as Ginarrbrik jumped onto Aslan, his dagger pulled. He cut of a large piece of Aslan's beautiful mane and held it up with a cheer. Once he had tossed the golden hair into the crowd, several other creatures took out weapons and climbed onto Aslan, obscuring him from view. When Jules could finally see Aslan again, she almost sobbed. His mane… it was practically gone… and the ropes weren't getting any looser.

"Bring him to me," the Witch commanded. Aslan was drug up their stairs and onto the stone table. The three girls were utterly frightened and horrified at this point, but they couldn't look away. Suddenly, Jadis threw out a hand and the jeers and cheers coming from her army vanished. The night was utterly silent. Then, there was a hiss and a banging began. Hags had begun to beat their staffs on the ground. As Jadis lowered her hand, the cheers and growls started up again. Several wolves began to howl and boggles began to snort and Minotaurs began to roar. Jules felt tears well up in her eyes as Jadis kneeled down and spoke to Aslan.

"You know, Aslan," she started, "I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one." Jadis let out an amused chuckle. "So much for love." Jadis stood and addressed her army. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!" Jules scowled deeply at that. She was in no way shape or form appeased. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" Her army cheered louder than ever at that.

"In that knowledge, despair," Jadis said, raising the stone knife above her head. Jules and Aslan locked eyes and she tried really hard not to cry. "And… DIE!" With that, the Witch plunged the knife into Aslan's side, causing his eyes to widen in shock and pain. Jules felt his pain with him, but did not cry out, unlike the two Pevensie girls who had gasped and flinched as the Great Lion was stabbed. Instead, Jules kept her eyes locked with Aslan's until the very second he took his last breath. As the Witch announced Aslan's death, Jules closed her eyes and a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She felt Susan and Lucy wrap their arms around her and each other in a group hug that Jules meekly returned. While the two sisters were crying into Jules' shoulders, the Guardian couldn't tear her gaze away. She just couldn't. She watched as Jadis turned to speak to Otmin and realized in shock that her eyes were completely black. Jules felt horror go through her that did not disappear until Jadis and her army had disappeared into the night. And even when they were gone, the three girls could not bring themselves to move. Only after an hour or so had passed, did Jules rise from the ground. She heard Lucy and Susan follow her, but did not look back. Eventually, Lucy ran past the older girls and sat down on the stone table. She softly stroked Aslan's face as she cried. Susan soon joined her, crying softly herself. Jules however, was worse than both of them. Once that one tear had escaped her, they all had. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cries were silent, however. That was, until she got within reach of the Great Lion. Then, the floodgates opened. Jules managed to keep herself together enough to barely make out Lucy grabbing her cordial.

"It's too late," Susan said gently through her tears. "He's gone." Lucy, knowing she was right, tearfully put away her cordial. This action, the action where Lucy had tried to save Aslan was what brought Jules to hers and Aslan's side. She sat down behind Lucy and hesitantly reached out to touch Aslan. His fur was as soft in death as it was in life. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Susan come to sit on the stone table as well, on Aslan's other side.

"He must have known what he was doing," she whispered. This was what broke the three girls. The air was suddenly filled with their cries as they gripped hands once more and lay down on the Great Lion, crying into his fur. Only when they heard little scurrying did they rise again. Lucy, Susan, and Jules looked around in confusion when they saw mice… dozens of them, climbing onto Aslan's body.

"Get away!" Susan cried. "Get away, all of you!"

"No, look," Lucy breathed. The mice were chewing away at the ropes that binded Aslan. Within seconds, they were gone. Jules felt the pressure around her body disappear, but she didn't care at the moment. She'd rather experience the worst physical torture for the rest of her life than experience the death of Aslan again. It was too much for her to handle. She knew the Deep Magic better than anyone, save Aslan, but it was still too much. Once again, Jules lay down on the Great Lion… just to be close to him. She had promised that she would be there for him, and that included life as well as death.

"We have to tell the others," Susan spoke. Jules looked at her, realizing she was right.

"We can't just leave him," Lucy protested.

"We aren't going to," Jules assured her. The Pevensie girls looked at Jules for this and watched as she closed her eyes. "My friends… hear me. We need your help. We need to you to carry a message to Peter." All of the sudden, the wind began to pick up and the Pevensie girls watched as two dryads appeared in front of Jules.

"My lady," they greeted. Before they could say anything else, the two saw the body of the Great Lion and gasped.

"What are your names?" Jules asked.

"Serrah."

"Killyna."

"Serrah, go to Peter and Edmund," Susan spoke up. "Tell them that…" the girl got choked up, but thankfully, she didn't have to finish her sentence.

"I understand, my Queen," Serrah said with a bow.

"And Killyna," Jules continued, "deliver the same message to Oreius. But no one else. We don't want panic arising through the camp. They need hope. If we are going to win this war, we need hope. They won't have it if they learned what has occurred here." The nymphs nodded.

"Of course, my lady," Killyna replied. With that, the dryads were off and the three girls fell asleep in the company of their fallen leader.

* * *

><p>Hey all! I hope you all know, I almost cried while writing this scene! But then again, I'm a wimp so not a huge surprise there. Here's the new chapter, let me know what you all think :)<p>

Cheerio!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey all! Just a quick note before you read the chapter... The link to the outfit I've made as Jules' armor is on my profile for just in case you want to give that a look see. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Battle Begins<strong>

When Jules awoke the next morning, the birds were chirping and she could barely see the sun on the horizon. It was dawn. And the war was soon approaching.

"Lucy, Susan," Jules said gently shaking the two girls awake. They moaned, but sat up as well. All of their faces were puffy and crusty from their dried tears.

"We should go," Susan said understanding why Jules had waken them up. Lucy didn't argue.

"I'm so cold," was all she said. Lucy accepted her sister's hand and she got down from the stone table. Jules quickly followed her, but paused when she felt the wrenching in her gut. _It was happening._ The two Pevensie girls didn't notice that Jules remained staring at the stone table while they began to walk away. Then, there was a mighty rumble and a loud crack. The girls tumbled to the ground and when the world finally settled, they turned around in wonder.

"Susan!" Lucy gasped. Susan followed her gaze. Jules was standing in front of the cracked stone table… and Aslan was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy breathed.

"What have they done?" Susan breathed, thinking the White Witch and her army had something to do with this.

"Nothing," Jules breathed. The girls were confused, but especially so when they saw the soft smile on her face. "They did nothing. It was the Deep Magic." Neither girl had the chance to question her further because they saw something. Lucy, Susan, and Jules watched as from the sunrise, a silhouette emerged. And when the light cleared up, they saw the Great Lion himself, alive and smiling softly at them.

"Aslan!" The Pevensie girls cried. Smiles came over their faces as they rushed to him. Aslan chucked as they hugged him from either side and leaned into their embraces.

"But we saw the knife," Susan said once she and Lucy pulled away. "The Witch-"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently," Aslan explained. Aslan led the two girls around the cracked stone table, reading the intricate scroll on the side of it. "But when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the stone table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards." Now Lucy and Susan knew what Jules had meant by "It was the Deep Magic." By this time, they were on the other side of the stone table and the two girls turned in time to see Jules kneel before Aslan.

"Rise, my Guardian," he said gently. Jules did and when they saw her face, happy tears were streaming down it and she practically pounced on the Great Lion. In fact, she hugged him so fiercely that she knocked him over. Aslan laughed softly and seemed to embrace her back. When Jules pulled away, the girls expected her to welcome him back, or say how happy she was to see him. They were _not_ expecting her to do what she did. And it seemed Aslan hadn't expected it either. Jules lightly flicked the Great Lion on the nose. It definitely wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to make him wiggle his nose.

"That's for putting me through that," Jules said.

"You knew I would come back," Aslan said, amusement shining through his tone. His comment, however, shocked Lucy and Susan. She had known Aslan would return?

"Yes, I did know, but that doesn't mean it wasn't utterly heartbreaking to see you die. And there was a small part of me that worried that…" Jules trailed off and looked down.

"Yes, Julianna?" Aslan gently questioned.

"That you wouldn't come back," she admitted. Aslan looked at her softly and gently nuzzled her. Jules hugged the Great Lion once more before standing up again. Aslan stood as well and Susan gasped.

"We sent the news that you were dead," she said, realizing what that meant. "Peter and Edmund will have gone to war." Lucy, in a bout of courage and determination, drew her dagger.

"We have to help them," she said.

"We will, dear one," Aslan assured her while lowering her dagger. "But not alone. Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears." As soon as he said that, Aslan let out a mighty roar that was deafeningly loud even though Lucy and Susan had covered their ears. When they looked at Jules to see her reaction, she was merely smiling. She wasn't covering her ears, she wasn't cowering. She was just smiling. Lucy couldn't help but agree with her, though. Back at the professor's house, before Lucy had known Aslan was real and Jules was telling her about him, she'd said Aslan's roar was terrifying and melodic at the same time. She couldn't help but agree. Both Lucy and Susan thought it was the most beautiful and terrifying thing they had ever heard.

"Aren't you coming, Jules?" Susan asked seeing she had not climbed onto Aslan's back.

"Julianna has her own mission. She is to join your brothers on the battlefield," Aslan said.

"But, where even is the battle?" Lucy asked.

"The Fords of Beruna," Jules answered. Susan thought back to a map she'd seen while at camp. Beruna wasn't too far from their camp, across a leg of the Great River, but it was much further away from the stone table.

"How is she to get there?" Susan asked. Aslan merely looked to the left and the three girls followed his gaze to see a midnight black, winged horse.

"I got a ride," Jules said answering Susan's question. The winged horse was possibly one of the most beautiful creatures she'd ever seen. "Do you have a name, my friend?"

"Aimon, my lady," he greeted. Despite his large size and slightly intimidating demeanor, Aimon's voice was soft and gentle.

"Well, Aimon, I say we have a war to win. Don't you?" Aimon allowed Jules to hold onto his mane while she heaved herself onto his back. Once she was sitting comfortably, she looked at Aslan, Lucy, and Susan.

"Good luck, my Guardian," Aslan said with a smile.

"You, too, Aslan. Try not to die on my again." Aslan chuckled at this and Aimon took off into the air. Jules looked behind her in time to see Aslan running off, Lucy and Susan on his back.

"Take me to Aslan's camp, Aimon," Jules requested. Aimon merely nodded and within minutes, they were landing in front of her tent. Jules immediately walked inside and dug into her trunk. At the very bottom were some very familiar garments. Her battle garments. Jules slipped into her shirt and trousers, which were basically leggings, before slipping on her chainmail dress. Then, she strapped on her cuirass and laced up her boots. Then, she fastened her armbands to her wrists and her belt to her waist before strapping on her swords and daggers. Jules then slipped her quiver on over her back and pulled her hair back into a braid which she then twisted into a tight bun. She'd learned the hard way that hair had to be kept back in battle. Within minutes, she was mounting Aimon again and they took off into the early morning. The sun was out now and high in the sky. It was actually a lovely day, but Jules felt a pit growing in her stomach. She was about to go to battle. Aimon and Jules flew in silence until she saw the Fords of Beruna in the distance.

"Land and run along the front of our army, Aimon," Jules requested. "That way, they won't think we're an enemy approaching from behind." Aimon, once again, merely nodded and did as she said. She was beginning to see that he was rather taciturn. Once they got to the front of the army, Aimon landed and ran along in front of everyone. She could see the soldiers' confusion until they realized it was her and broke out into cheers. Up ahead, Jules could see a white unicorn and a regal figure sitting upon it. It was Peter. He and Oreius, who was beside him, turned to see what was going on upon hearing his army's cheers. He watched wide-eyed as Jules finally reached him, a smile on her face.

"What?" she said. "You didn't think I'd miss all the fun, did you? I always liked a good battle." Peter wanted to laugh, but he couldn't.

"Are you all right?" he breathed. Jules grew a little serious as she caught his meaning.

"Yes, I am." Peter looked like he didn't believe her. "Look, I know you think I'm mad for saying that, but I really am. You'll understand soon enough." Peter decided not to question her on that and finally smiled. It certainly helped now that Jules was with them. He hadn't seen her in action, but from what he'd heard, she was one of the best warriors Narnia had ever seen. It was kind of hard to believe, seeing as Jules was such an innocent, peaceful spirit who tended to see the good in everyone (except Jadis), but all the Narnians had said the same thing. She was a warrior to be feared and not to be trifled with. If this was true, Peter was immensely glad she was on their side and not the Witch's.

"So," Jules started, "what's the plan?" With that, Peter explained the plan to her and she listened attentively. Within a few minutes, he was done. Just in time, too. Their scouting griffin was approaching. He circled around them and eventually landed on the ground next to Jules and Aimon.

"They've come, your highness, my lady," the griffin said, "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius spoke.

"No," Peter agreed. "But I bet they help." Jules could hear the nervousness in his tone and gently grabbed his hand. He looked at her in slight shock, but she merely gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his armor clad hand. Peter gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand in return, grateful for the support. He was so much more comfortable with Jules here. She just… calmed him… made him feel more hopeful. They'd lost Aslan. But they still had their Guardian. And that was more than he could ever ask for.

Peter, Jules, and Oreius faced the battlefield when they heard a distant horn. Soon, they were able to see the Witch's army. Jules could feel and hear the army shifting behind them, whether in anger or fear. But none of them ran. They all stood, brave and strong. Jules had to do the same. Looking at her, Peter would've never guessed she was nervous or scared at all. Sitting there on her winged horse, Jules looked stronger and braver than anyone he'd ever seen. She radiated power and something he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was protectiveness, defiance, and confidence in one. Regality. That's what it was. Regality. Jules wasn't royal or noble or a queen, even, but she was the Guardian of Narnia. And her home was in danger. Never before had Peter seen anger in her eyes, but right now, it was there. It was deep, and well hidden, but he could see it. A true, deep anger was raging inside her. The intensity of it nearly made Peter want to cower. He really did not want to be around when Jules finally exploded and let her anger out. And he _almost_ felt bad for Jadis, because Jules' anger was most certainly going to be taken out on her. The only reason he didn't feel bad for her was because he wholeheartedly believed she was going to get what she deserved.

Up ahead, Jules could make out Otmin. He let out a loud bellow and soon, Jules could see just how big the Witch's army was. It was about twice the size of theirs. Not to mention they had giants. She felt the nervousness and adrenaline swirl inside her, but she didn't let it show. Jules remained calm, sitting up there with a straight back and her head held high. Aimon was a little antsy, though. Whether it was from nerves or a sheer desire to get this thing over with, she didn't know, but Jules kept a constant hand on his neck, stroking him lightly to calm him. Within a few more seconds, Jules could make out a chariot being pulled by a pair of polar bears. There was only one person it could be: the White Witch. She was wearing a golden headdress and a dress of chain mail. Her wand was in her hand, but what Jules saw next made her blood boil and her mind to go blank with fury.

"What is that?" Peter breathed, having seen the same thing as her. "That isn't-"

"It is," Jules hissed through clenched teeth. That was the final straw and Peter knew it. Jadis was going to pay, if not for anything she had done previously, then for what she was wearing. Around the White Witch's neck, was Aslan's golden mane.

"Do they know?" Jules asked, regaining her composure and looking back at the army.

"No," Peter replied. "They don't. They think he's gone away on an important mission." Jules breathed a sigh of relief at this. That was good. Jules knew Aslan was back, but Peter and Oreius didn't. It needed to remain that way. Jules didn't like keeping this from Peter and Oreius, but it would make Aslan's return all the more meaningful later. Jules' attention was returned to the army ahead of her. They had stopped. Both Peter and Jules looked behind them towards Edmund, who was up on the ridge with the archers. He nodded and Jules and Peter drew their swords. When Peter had explained the plan to her, he had wanted her to lead alongside him. She had vehemently protested at first, but in the end, it was Oreius, Aimon, and even the scouting griffin who had convinced her to do it. Oreius had said he would follow his Guardian anywhere. Aimon had told her that he would not only follow her anywhere, but be the one to give her a ride. Peter had admitted that he was nervous and didn't know what he was doing. He admitted that he would feel more comfortable with her leading beside him. Then, the scouting griffin had told her perhaps the most meaningful of the things said.

~)8(~

"_If I may, my lady?" the scouting griffin cut in. _

"_Of course," she answered. _

"_You are Aslan's second-in-command," he said, catching Jules off-guard. Aslan had never actually said it aloud, but it wasn't a secret. Jules practically _was_ his second-in-command. She ranked higher than even the High King. _

"_And in his absence," the griffin continued, "who better to lead us than our future High King and our Guardian? There's a reason you were chosen, my lady, and it was not so you could follow. It was so you could lead. You're our Guardian, our protector, and I believe with everything I have that not only the Narnians would be looking at you to lead us, but Aslan as well. Aslan has faith in you. Perhaps you should have faith in yourself."_

~)8(~

After that, Jules had agreed and was now leading the Narnian army alongside Peter. And as soon as she had, she seemed infinitely more confident. Peter agreed with the Great Lion in the respect that Jules was a very insecure person who had no reason to be. Maybe sometimes, Jules just needed other people to have faith in her before she could have faith in herself. Oh, the irony of that. One of the most faithful and positive people Peter had ever met seemed to have infinite faith in everyone but herself.

Peter and Jules held their swords up together and watched as Otmin let out another bellow. With that, the Witch's army began to charge. However, the Narnian army stood their ground, waiting for orders from their leaders. When the enemy army was close enough, Peter and Jules gave the signal. The sky was instantly filled with griffins and the scouting griffin went to join his comrades.

"Look to the sky!" Jules heard Otmin bellow. No one obeyed and they just kept running towards the Narnian army. When the griffins were over the Witch's army, they let loose their arsenal. Every single one of them had been carrying boulders and were now releasing them. Jules watched as boulder after boulder fell from the sky, shaking the ground and crushing some of their enemies. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. Their enemies were still coming.

"Are you with me?" Peter suddenly asked. He was looking at Oreius.

"To the death," the loyal centaur replied. Peter then turned to Jules.

"Do you really think you even have to ask?" she said in response. Peter smiled slightly at her reply, but turned serious again once he faced the oncoming army.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter and Jules cried. The Narnian army behind him repeated the cry. Both Peter's unicorn and Aimon reared before taking off, Oreius and the centaur cavalry not far behind. The two armies were charging each other. Peter and Jules kept right next to each other, leading their army with more confidence and courage than either of them knew they possessed. Before long, the centaurs lowered their spears and the pack of cheetahs on their side darted forward, past everyone. The Witch's snow tigers came out to meet them and before Jules fully registered what was happening, the battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it! So, if I finally keep to one of my promises, this story is going to be finished THIS WEEK! YAY! After this chapter, there should only be three or four more left to the story before I move on to the sequel, which is officially going to be called... Trusting Their Guardian.<p>

Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for your continued support. It really means a lot to me. You guys are the best!

Cheerio!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Beruna**

Jules was surrounded by the sounds of swords, screams, and slaughter. But at the time, she couldn't quite find it in herself to care. She had to block it out for her own safety. Her body felt like it was being torn apart, the pain was so bad, but she couldn't let it faze her. People died in wars, that was the sad truth of it. Jules had to steel herself and ignore the pain as her beloved Narnians were injured and killed left and right. Jules had both her swords out and was slashing and killing countless enemies. Aimon was using his surprisingly strong wings to knock people over and trampled injured enemies every chance he got. He even bucked a few times, kicking and nearly killing enemy soldiers, but nearly throwing Jules in the process. But fortunately, she'd managed to hold on.

"Fly, Jules!" she heard. It was Peter. He wanted her in the air so she could shoot down enemies and keep an eye on the whole battle. Aimon had heard Peter's command as well and reared before taking off into the air. Jules quickly sheathed her swords before pulling out her bow. A bow had always been her weapon of choice. Her aim with arrows and knives had always been better than her swordplay. Jules took a deep breath before notching an arrow. She took aim, and let it fly.

~)8(~

Back on the ground, Peter could barely register anything that was happening. He'd already killed more soldiers than he cared to count. As he rode, Peter slashed around with his sword, cutting and slashing enemies as he went. Eventually, Peter looked up to see the Witch. She had begun moving again. Peter stood frozen, just watching as the other half of the Witch's army approached with her when he heard a whizzing. Before Peter could even register what it was, let alone react to it, there was a thunk and someone fell dead to the ground. Peter looked over in shock to see a Minotaur lying dead on the ground, his weapon drawn. There was a black and jade arrow protruding from the Minotaur's neck. Jules had shot him… and her aim had been impeccable. Peter had felt the breeze as the arrow whizzed past his face.

"Be careful!" Peter heard Jules warn from above him. She was right. He had to pay more attention. That Minotaur would've killed him had Jules not shot him. Peter shook his head slightly and raced back into the battle, more serious and determined than ever.

~)8(~

"Fire!" Jules heard. It was unmistakably Edmund's voice. Here came the third part of their plan (the first being the griffins and the second being the charge). Jules watched as a centaur released an arrow into the sky. Not a second passed when it burst and morphed into a beautiful phoenix that cooed as it passed her. Soon, the bird burst into flames and approached the ground. The phoenix flew low, creating a wall of fire that separated the two armies. The Narnian army cheered in victory, but it was short lived as the Witch threw ice at the fire and it instantly disappeared. She looked furious. Jules found Peter and made eye contact with him. With a nod from her and a nod from Edmund, Peter and Jules called out commands.

"Fall back!" Peter commanded.

"Fall back and lead them back to the rocks!" Jules called. Horns blared and within seconds, the Narnian army changed directions and was leading their enemy back towards a hilly, rocky area of Beruna. The terrain instantly became much rougher, but despite this, Jules told Aimon to land. He was obviously hesitant to, as she knew he was much more comfortable in the sky, but he obeyed and they began to fight on the ground again. Once the enemy army was in range, their archers took aim and with a wall of arrows, several members of the enemy army went down. Suddenly, Jules saw something that made her lose her composure. An arrow appeared out of nowhere and imbedded itself in the side of Peter's unicorn. The poor creature fell, throwing Peter. His helmet went flying and Jules flinched as he made a not-so-soft landing. Then, Jules realized, she was not the only one who had seen what happened. Edmund had seen it. And even worse, Oreius had. Jules watched as rage seemed to take over the centaur and he charged forward, a rhino by his side.

"Oreius, no!"

"STOP!" Jules and Peter cried out after the centaur at the same time, but he ignored them. And while Jules was glad Peter was unharmed, she could only watch in horror as Oreius charged the enemy. The rhino, unfortunately, went down very quickly, but Oreius continued on and stupidly charged Otmin and the Witch herself. Jules felt herself pause as Oreius took down Otmin, but felt worry swell through her as he continued to charge Jadis. She couldn't let this happen.

"Come on, Aimon!" she cried. Once again, he reared and took off. Jules focused on getting to Oreius in time. However, she was too late and Jules watched in horror as Oreius was transformed to stone before her very eyes. She had known that was what the Witch's wand did, but she had never seen it in person. Jules felt Aimon come to a stop, perhaps shaken himself at what they'd just witnessed. With a brief glance back at Peter, she saw he was no better. With a single push of her sword, Oreius fell to the ground and Jules locked eyes with the Witch. However, they didn't get the chance to engage in battle as there were screeches above them. Two griffins swooped down and attempted to attack the Witch, but she merely slashed one and turned the other to stone. Jules knew the Witch as every bit of warrior as she was sorceress. She could fight as well as perform magic. Jules could as well, but while Jules had reservations on tapping into the Deep Magic, Jadis had no qualms about using her powers for evil. Jules suddenly dismounted Aimon and looked at him.

"Go and help Peter," she said.

"But what about you, my lady?" Aimon protested.

"I'll be fine, promise!" Aimon looked like he wanted to protest, but merely snorted and took off towards Peter. Jadis had seen this and began approaching her as soon as Aimon was gone. Jules walked towards the woman as well. She looked the exact same as she had 1,000 years ago. Jules had thought the same back during the negotiation, but she couldn't help but think it again now. Jadis truly looked the exact same as she had all those years ago.

"Hello, dear Julianna," the Witch greeted.

"Hello, Jadis," Jules replied dryly.

"You know I don't want to do this," Jadis said. Jules gave a bitter laugh.

"Now you and I both know that's not true." With a sneer and quiet snarl, the Witch attacked. However, her blade was blocked before Jules could block it herself. Jules and the Witch looked up to see Edmund. The Witch recovered faster than Jules and the girl was horrified to see the sick smile stretch across her face. The Witch thrust her wand forward, but thinking fast, Edmund brought his sword down upon it. Jules' ears were filled with not only the sound of shattering glass, but a deafening ring as the Witch's wand shattered. Acting in pure rage, Jadis lashed out. She knocked Edmund's sword and shield away before plunging the end of her wand into his stomach.

"EDMUND!" It wasn't just Jules who had yelled it, but Peter as well. The boy didn't seem to register their cries as he clutched his stomach. Jules felt pain ripple through her body as she felt Edmund's pain with him. Soon, the boy fell to the ground and Jadis threw away her broken wand. Jules looked over at Peter in shock when she heard his yell and found him charging the Witch.

"Peter, no!" she yelled. If he heard her, he ignored her completely. Jules suddenly saw a flash of black and tore her gaze away from Peter long enough to see Aimon.

"Go, protect Edmund," she said. Aimon didn't argue and ran towards the boy before standing over him protectively. Jules was close to losing Edmund. She couldn't lose Peter, too. She had to protect him. It was her job. She'd failed earlier when Edmund had been captured. She'd failed again when he'd been stabbed. She was not going to fail again because Peter was angry and feeling rash enough to challenge the Witch. Jules fought off any enemy that came near the Witch and Peter in an attempt to aid their Queen. She knew Peter was fighting the Witch, and failing miserably. He seemed to be shocked at just how well she fought, but continued. She had to admire Peter's determination and bravery. But there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity… and Peter was coming very close to crossing that line. Jules almost wanted to yell at Peter to drop the shield. She knew there was a huge reason for having one, but she'd always found that having a shield slowed her down. She couldn't fight as well with one as she could without one. However, Jules remained silent and continued slashing any enemy that came near the dueling pair. Then, she felt it… the breeze and feeling of peace wash over her. Jules looked up towards the ridge in time to see Aslan let out a roar that was infinitely mightier than the one he'd let out this morning.

"Impossible," Jadis breathed. Her eyes were wide and for once, she looked afraid… truly afraid. And with great reason, as behind Aslan, was a whole new army of Narnians. Jules was able to make out Lucy and Susan along with a faun with a red scarf up on the ridge as well. Jules then refocused back on the battle. Jadis was still so frozen in fear and shock that Jules was able to drag Peter away slightly.

"Rejoin the battle," she said. "Leave Jadis to me." A flash of anger shone through Peter's eyes and he opened his mouth to protest. "DON'T argue with me, Peter Pevensie. She will kill, _kill_ you! I cannot allow that to happen. It is my job to protect you, now do as I say." Peter must've seen how serious Jules was because he didn't protest again and quickly obeyed. When Jules turned back to Jadis, she held her two swords up, ready to fight. Jules took a deep breath and steeled herself as she drew her own swords. This fight was not going to be pretty. A few seconds passed where the two merely stared at each other. Then, Jules attacked.

Peter had been right to never want to be on the receiving side of Jules' wrath. He had seen her fight during the battle, but never had she been so skilled and relentless as she was while fighting the Witch. And Jadis was the same way. Neither woman was giving an inch and while Jules seemed to be better in skill and speed, the Witch was using her magic. She kept making ice appear at Jules' feet, trying to trap her. Peter's heart skipped a beat whenever it worked, but Jules always managed to melt the ice and continue fighting. Jules' eyes were harder than he had ever seen and they only seemed to get angrier the longer the duel continued. The Witch's eyes seemed to get colder and colder as well. Peter swore it was like watching a blazing fire of fury going up against a cold, unforgiving ice storm. Then, it all went downhill… literally. Jules' foot got caught in a particularly well-aimed ice trap sent by Jadis that sent her tumbling. Jadis smirked in victory as Jules came to a stop and plunged one of her swords into Jules' stomach. Peter felt everything around him stop as he watched the sword go deeper and deeper into Jules. Blood of a deeper red than Peter had ever seen arose from the wound, but what shocked him most, was that Jules gave no reaction. There was no indication that she was in pain or shocked at all. In fact, the corner of Jules' mouth rose into a tiny smile. And Peter knew why. Aslan was 10 feet away from the Witch and was fast approaching. What happened next happened so fast that Peter was surprised he could make anything out of it. Jules had reached up and plunged one of her daggers into Jadis. Then, Aslan pounced on her and let out another mighty roar… and the White Witch was gone… just like that. By the combined effort of Narnia's Guardian and its King, the evil that had so long plagued it was defeated. Then, Jules, with enormous difficulty, removed the sword from her stomach and stood. Aslan came to stand at her side and Peter knew he was not looking at Jules and Aslan. He was looking at the Guardian of Narnia and the Great Lion.

"It is finished," they spoke. Peter felt himself sag at that and he knew that it was over. They had won. They had truly won.

"Peter!"

"Peter!" The boy turned spun around at the sound of his sisters and smiled. Lucy rushed into Peter's arms and he nearly squeezed the life out of her, he was so glad to see she was okay. Susan was okay as well, but she was looking around in confusion and worry.

"Where's Edmund?" she cried. Peter's elation and relief immediately disappeared as he remembered what had happened to his younger brother. The three siblings ran off and when they found him, Aimon was still standing by Edmund, protecting him.

"Edmund!" Susan suddenly cried. She had seen something Peter, Lucy, and Aimon hadn't noticed. Ginarrbrik had been approaching Edmund with his axe drawn. Within a second, Susan had sent an arrow flying towards the black dwarf. It hit its target and Ginarrbrik fell over, dead. The three Pevensies approached their sibling and kneeled by him. Susan quickly removed his helmet and held his head in her lap. Edmund was struggling to breathe. His wound was slowly oozing blood… but there was a lot of it. Lucy whipped out her cordial and quickly took off the top. Lucy leaned over and tipped the bottle so a single drop fell into Edmund's mouth. As soon as he had swallowed it, Edmund stilled. Thinking the worst had happened, Lucy, Peter, and Susan became panicked and frightened, especially Peter. Susan was silently crying and Lucy was as well, but Peter looked utterly horrified, like this was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him. Then, Edmund coughed and relief flooded through not only Lucy, Peter, and Susan, but Jules and Aslan as well. The second Edmund opened his eyes, Peter grabbed him in a tight embrace. Edmund didn't protest one bit and hugged his brother back just as tightly. When the two finally released each other, Peter said with a laugh, "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Edmund merely smiled and was caught in the middle of a group hug. Jules and Aslan watched the four siblings with soft smiles on their faces. And when the siblings pulled away from each other, they saw Aslan breathe onto a petrified Narnian. Within seconds, he was no longer stone. Then, Jules touched another Narnian and again, the Witch's spell was reversed. Then, Peter's eyes widened.

"Jules…" he breathed, "you're… your wound…" Jules looked down at herself and shrugged while the three younger Pevensies looked at Peter in shock. They hadn't known Jules had been wounded. When Jules did reply, it was with a giggle.

"It's only a flesh wound." This comment confused the Pevensies and her giggling only served to worry them slightly. Either the battle was getting to Jules, or she was sharing an inside joke with herself. The Pevensies were relieved to find that it was probably the latter when Jules finally calmed down and gave a real explanation.

"It's the Deep Magic. Not only does it keep me young, but it heals me when I'm injured or sick." It seemed Jules' comment gave Lucy an idea, as the little girl picked up her cordial and rushed off towards a fallen soldier's side. She had gone to heal him. Jules smiled at the girl's kindness and mounted Aimon. Together, she and Aslan unfroze all the Narnians and Lucy healed the ones that could be saved with her cordial. They had won. They had actually won. The White Witch was defeated. Aslan was alive. And they had won. The Pevensies were not able to keep the smiles off their faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's Chapter 10, I hope you all like it! Good news and bad news. Good news is, the story will definitely be finished very soon, within the week. Bad news is, there are only three or four more chapters left to this story and then it's done :( That makes me sad as I <em>really<em> love Narnia, but then again, I've got two more stories to write after this ;)

Cheerio!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Comfort at Cair Paravel**

Two days had passed since the Battle of Beruna, as it was now being called. The celebrations had _just_ ended and now the camp was being taken down. When the Pevensies awoke that morning, the camp was already half taken down. Within another two hours, you could barely tell the camp had even been there. Several Narnians had either gone home, or were already on their way to Cair Paravel, where the Pevensies and Jules were soon to be escorted.

The Pevensies were kind of thrown when their packing and preparing was done for them. Not only were they used to doing everything themselves, but all the "your majesties" and "my queens" and "my kings" made them feel kind of uncomfortable. Now they understood why Jules always asked people to call her by her name. All of the Pevensies had offered to help with different tasks, but the Narnians had simply refused. They'd been so insistent that the siblings not help it was almost like _they_ were the nobles. And the Pevensies, not feeling nearly comfortable enough in their positions to give out orders, obeyed.

Jules, on the other hand, simply refused to sit back and do nothing. She was helping out more than anyone, in fact. Once again, she hadn't been present during the celebrations and when the Pevensies asked her about it, she had been very vague. That was how busy she seemed to be. The Pevensies didn't learn what she was doing until the next night. She was planning and organizing their coronation… which was tomorrow. Jules was so busy with planning it that it seemed she got very little sleep and ate minimal food. When Jules emerged that morning, however, she seemed more relaxed and less frantic. Her focus was better and her mind didn't seem to be in 100 different places at once. She must have finished most of the planning. Of course, there was still more to be done, but the Pevensies were able to assume that most of the planning had been done due to Jules' ability to finally relax.

The Pevensies were in the middle of eating an early lunch when Jules joined them. She grabbed _a lot_ of food and began eating. The Pevensies weren't surprised. She should've been hungry considering how little she'd eaten over the past two days, but Jules was honestly eating the amount most teenage boys did. Jules, in all honesty, was feeling a bit like her brother, Noah. He'd been 14 and starting puberty when she'd found Narnia for the first time. Jules, admittedly, had always had a large appetite for a petite girl, but Noah had quickly left her behind. He ate… all the time. With the amount she was eating for lunch, Jules was beginning to feel like him.

"We leave in an hour," Jules told the Pevensies once she finally came up for air. Each of them watched her in either amusement (Peter, Lucy, Edmund) or slight disgust (Susan) as she ate, but she paid them no mind and they eventually went back to eating. Susan and Lucy soon began talking about what they thought the castle was going to be like and the boys rolled their eyes at them before talking about different ruling and combat strategies. Jules honestly found the small exchange amusing before returning to her food.

"What do you think we're going to do when we get there?" Lucy eventually asked Susan. Her question caught the attention of not only her brothers, but of Jules as well. Seeing that only she knew the answer to that, she spoke.

"When we get there, each of you are going to be getting a tour of the castle by either your chambermaid or lady-in-waiting or valet (gentleman of the bedchamber). Then, you're going to be escorted to your rooms where your measurements will be taken. Then-"

"Wait, measurements?" Edmund asked.

"For your clothing. Your tailors and seamstresses need your measurements, do they not?" Each of the Pevensies were a little surprised at that. Admittedly, Jules had been surprised by the idea of seamstresses and tailors when she first learned about it as well. Although, she was probably more accustomed to having her measurements being taken than the Pevensies, despite being from the 21st century. She had often had her measurements taken for theatre in order to rent or buy costumes. Jules, despite being a bit of a loner, had been very involved and one of the best students in the school. She had told Peter that her classmates had thought her odd, and that was why she was a loner, but that was only part of the reason. Jules had gotten more leads and solos in theatre and music classes than anyone, not to mention she was an incredible dancer. She played five instruments and seemed to know how to play anything. Her drawings were constantly being displayed and entered into contests and she had often had a knack for designing clothing (a gift that probably came from her mom). She had been one of the teachers' favorites and she was an overall good student. And on top of that, she had famous parents. Her mom was a legend in the modeling and fashion world and her dad was just as famous when it came to photography. And everyone knew that Noah was just as talented as Jules when it came to the arts (he attended the all-boys school across the road). But while Noah was practically a star among his classmates, Jules had been resented by hers. She didn't know if it was because girls tended to react more negatively than boys, or if it was because Jules was humble about her talents. She knew she was talented, and she knew the teachers liked her, but she never boasted. She never bragged. In fact, there were times when she tried to include others or bring their talents into the spotlight just so she wouldn't have to be in it. But the girls Jules went to school with usually reacted not with gratitude, but with bitterness. They often had "I don't need your help" attitudes. Jules had always been one of those girls who blushed at praise instead of beamed. And her classmates' bitterness had only served to make Jules more insecure and uncomfortable. By the time Jules had found Narnia, she had become an extremely quiet girl who rarely spoke up in classes anymore and had quit half of her after-school activities.

"Anyway," Jules said continuing to answer Lucy's question, "after that, you'll have dinner and I'll go over the plans for tomorrow with you."

"Will you be living with us?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course I will," Jules answered smiling. Lucy beamed at that. She and Jules had practically been best friends back in the human world and they'd only grown closer since coming to Narnia. The fact that Jules would be living with her and her siblings again made her very happy. It made the other Pevensies happy as well, but they just weren't as obvious about it as Lucy was.

"What about Aslan?" Lucy continued. Jules smiled a little sadly at that.

"No, he won't stay with us," she said.

"Why not?" Peter asked a little confused.

"Aslan was here because he knew the prophecy was coming true and that there was going to be a war. Now, the conflict is over, and he knows Narnia is going to be in good hands." Jules gave the four siblings a pointed look at that, reminding them that Narnia was going to be in _their_ hands. "Aslan isn't a tame lion." With that, the five of them returned to their meals.

~)8(~

An hour later, the Pevensies were mounting horses (Peter on a real one this time, not a unicorn). Their things had already been taken off to Cair Paravel, so they only had a few personal belongings with them, including their weapons. Edmund was on Philip, as the horse had kind of claimed him, and Jules was on Aimon, as the winged horse refused to let anyone but Jules ride him. Apparently, she had been his first rider, and he was going to see to it that she was his only rider.

After the battle, Jules had been quick to discover that Aimon was not as quiet as she originally took him to be. In fact, after the battle, he had gone on a rant about how worried he was about her and to always be careful and to never do that to him again. It had been rather comical, actually. Ever since then, Aimon's real personality had really begun to show. He was quite sarcastic and very blunt, often speaking his mind and what he really thought about things. Jules welcomed it. And he had stopped calling her "my lady" too, per Jules' request.

The small group that now accompanied the Pevensies to Cair Paravel was now travelling through some fields before they got to the ocean, where they travelled along the beach. Cair Paravel was getting closer and closer and grander and grander. It was larger than each of them had expected. Even Jules was reminded of how large and grand the castle was, and she had been there when it was built, she had helped design it.

"So, Jules," Susan eventually said, "can't you tell us anything about the coronation?"

"Nope. Not until tonight," Jules said with a small smile. Peter was stunned to see that it wasn't a smile, but a smirk. She was purposefully irking Susan.

"Come on! Food plans, music choices, color schemes, anything!" Susan pleaded. When she had learned Jules was planning their coronation. Susan had really wanted to help. Jules had almost let her, too, but she was adamant about doing it herself.

"No." Lucy, Edmund, and Peter snickered quietly. Jules was doing this on purpose. Susan was such a busybody sometimes though that it was funny.

"Please tell me the color scheme?" Susan asked.

"Now what makes you think you all are in the same color?" Susan's face dropped and her eyes widened slightly at that. Her siblings laughed even more and Jules' smirk changed into a small smile.

"Blue and gold," she eventually answered. "And that's all you're getting out of me!" Susan looked like she wanted to ask if it was a light blue, a dark blue, or a royal blue, but she refrained and accepted what she had been given. It took a little over half an hour to get to Cair Paravel, and when they did, countless Narnians were there to greet them. Aslan led the way, followed by Peter and Edmund, who were followed by Susan and Lucy. Jules brought up the rear. And when they reached the entrance of the palace, the siblings' horses were taken away and they were ushered into the castle.

"Welcome, your majesties," greeted a voice. The Pevensies and Jules turned to see 10 people standing in front of them, three men and seven women.

"My name is Fronse," said the voice who had greeted them. It was one of the men. "I am to be the personal valet of his majesty Peter." Then, Peter's chambermaid introduced herself as well. Soon, Jules and the Pevensies were separated and taken by their servants through the castle. Jules' chambermaid was a cute girl with mousey hair by the name of Kyra. She looked to be 14, maybe 15. Jules' lady-in-waiting, on the other hand, looked well into her 60s. She actually reminded Jules of Ms. Ghest, the woman she had worked for back in London. Her name was Charlotte.

The two of them took Jules on a tour around the castle first, just like she knew they would. While on the tour, Jules was once again reminded how big Cair Paravel was. Normally, she wouldn't ever be able to call someplace this big and luxurious a home, but Cair Paravel was different. Despite all its splendor and grandeur, it had a feel to it that made Jules feel at ease, comfortable… like she was at home. Once the tour was done, Charlotte and Kyra led Jules to her room where for about the thousandth time in her life, she had her measurements taken. The tailor was a faun by the name of Blaine and, oh, he was great. Jules had been a little uncomfortable about having her measurements taken by a man, even if he was a faun, but she soon got over it. Blaine reminded her greatly of a talkative, gay best friend. Truly. The first thing he talked to Jules about was how splendid Edmund and Peter looked coming into Cair Paravel. Then he quickly added that Lucy, Susan, and Jules looked good as well. Then, he immediately started gossiping as he worked. It was quite funny actually and Jules found herself holding back giggles more than once. Before she knew it, Blaine was done.

There was still a couple hours to kill before dinner, so Jules found herself wandering towards the library. Once there, Jules wandered the familiar surroundings and found herself smiling. Cair Paravel's library reminded her greatly of the library at her school. It was large, warm, and absolutely filled to the brim with books. At first, Jules had tried finding something to read, but that task was soon forgotten as she explored every nook and cranny of the library. In fact, it was nearly time for dinner when Charlotte came and found her. Realizing what time it was, Jules rushed off back towards her chambers and changed into fresher clothing. She still didn't wear a dress, something Charlotte frowned at, but it was still better than she had before. Jules quickly re-braided her hair before rushing out. Jules reached the dining room right as Edmund got there. The two of them entered and found Aslan, Lucy, Susan, and Peter already there. All of them had changed as well. Once Edmund and Jules had taken their respective spots, they began to go over the plan for tomorrow.

"So the coronation will begin tomorrow afternoon," Jules said. "But don't think that means you get to sleep in. You're getting up very early tomorrow, especially you two." Jules pointed at Lucy and Susan, referring to the fact that they would need a lot more time to get ready than their brothers. "The coronation itself won't last very long and none of you will be asked to speak, but it's afterwards that matters. The parties. You all are expected to join in and dance. If someone asks you to dance, you accept." The Pevensies were slightly shocked at how Jules sounded. She sounded like a stern teacher. But she looked like a busy-bee. She had stood up halfway through her instructing and was pacing. It was quite humorous. None of them had seen this side to Jules before. Admittedly, she'd been very different in general when they'd first met her, but they'd gotten to know the real her over their time in Narnia. She was innocent and curious and always on the lookout for adventure, but insightful, wise, and laid-back at the same time. Then, she was brave, strong, and protective. They'd never seen her be all fussy and stern before. They knew everyone had a side like that, but they'd just never seen it on Jules before. Apparently, it came out whenever there was a big event about to happen. The Pevensies had figured out that when Jules was nervous, she tended to crack jokes and become sarcastic in order to relieve the tension. But this was a different kind of nerves and her desire to make sure everything went perfectly was bringing out this bossy and stern side of her.

"All right, Jules," Lucy eventually cut in. She touched the older girl's hand and she relaxed.

"I'm sorry, guys," she sighed. "I just want to make sure nothing happens or goes wrong."

"Nothing will," Aslan assured her gently. Jules relaxed even more at that and nodded. Soon, the coronation talk was over and the group moved onto more serious topics, like whether tomatoes were good or not. Susan and Jules were on the side that they were while Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were vehemently against them. You'd think tomatoes were the new plague by the way they were talking about them. Aslan stood back the entire night, watching the five of them with a soft smile on his face. Narnia was definitely going to be in good hands.

~)8(~

That night, Peter found he couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was nerves creeping up on him for tomorrow, or the fact that his mind wouldn't turn off, or if he just wasn't tired, or all three. If he had to guess, it was about midnight when he walked out onto his balcony. The moon was full that night and looking up at the sky, Peter saw more stars in that moment than he had in his entire lifetime. Peter stood there in silence, marveling at the beauty of them all when he heard a soft voice.

"Can't sleep?" Somehow, Peter wasn't surprised that Jules knew that. She came to stand next to him on the balcony, looking at the stars as well.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Peter asked her. Jules made a soft noise of agreement.

"What's on your mind, Peter?" she asked. Peter finally turned to look at her. He noticed that in the moonlight, her eyes looked brighter than he had ever seen… and kinder and more understanding than he had ever seen.

"I can't do it, Jules," he whispered. "I'm just not ready." Jules' eyes softened even more as he said that. "What if I'm a bad king? What if the Narnians don't like me? I just-" Peter was cut off by Jules gently wrapping her arms around him. Peter practically sagged and wrapped his arms around her in return. And for once in his life, he felt as if _he_ were the younger sibling.

Jules didn't say anything to Peter. She just hugged him. Peter didn't say anything to Jules. He just returned her embrace. It seemed all Peter needed right now was a caring hug. Jules didn't know how long they'd stood there hugging, but when they pulled away, Peter's eyes were slightly wetter than before. She knew he'd never allow those tears to fall, but Jules' gaze softened even more upon seeing them. Peter didn't know what he expected her to say. "I believe in you. Your siblings believe in you. Aslan believes in you." However, Jules said nothing of the sort.

"Don't be me," she said. Peter blinked.

"What?"

"Don't be me," she repeated. "Don't be someone who has faith in everyone but themselves." Peter's face and gaze softened as he realized Jules knew. She knew how he felt. She knew all the thoughts running through his head. And above all, she knew how insecure she was. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for her in that moment. Jules knew how insecure she was and tried to hide it and get over it. But still she couldn't. He couldn't imagine how that felt. To try your hardest to believe in yourself and still not be able to do it. Peter couldn't help but wonder if her previous life had something to do with that… if she had been more of a loner than she had let on.

"Don't be me, Peter," Jules said again. "I'm a terrible example to follow." Peter shook his head.

"I would be honored to be compared to you," he said. "There isn't a person out there who hasn't heard of you, of your kindness, of your courage. You're such a great person, Jules. And if someday, I become worthy enough in your eyes, that's enough for me." He expected her to blush at the praise like she normally did, but for once, she didn't.

"That's just it, Peter," she said. "You're already worthy enough. You always were. You have no reason to feel nervous, insecure, or inadequate, because you are anything but."

"Maybe you should take your own advice sometime," Peter couldn't help but say. Jules smiled.

"I've always been bad at that," she admitted. Peter couldn't help but laugh at that and Jules did as well. "Get some sleep, Peter. You've got a big day ahead of you." Peter nodded and went back into his room. Jules bid him goodnight and he returned it before she left. Peter didn't have any more trouble falling asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's the new chapter. Only 2 or three more chapters after this :( But then we get a sequel where the romance finally gets to come in ;) Let me know what you all think of the update!<p>

**Reviews**

Calyn: Yeah, I figured you wouldn't tell an army that their leader is dead. You might as well give up right then and there. I'm glad I made you happy with this :) And I don't necessarily think they told everyone in the movie, but still... Again, I'm glad you liked it :)

Cheerio!


	14. Chapter 13

Quick note... the link to Jules' outfit is on my profile for if you want to see it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Coronations, Goodbyes, and Sleepovers<strong>

Jules stood at the back of the throne room, five figures in front of her. It was the Pevensies and Aslan. The coronation had finally arrived. Aslan walked down the center of the aisle, centaurs holding their swords above him. Lucy and Susan stood on his right while Peter and Edmund were on his left. The four siblings were utterly unable to keep the smiles off their faces, even though the smiles probably looked silly and unbecoming of kings and queens. All of them had been nervous, there was no denying that, but apparently Peter was not the only one Jules had comforted. Apparently Lucy had been just as restless last night. Susan had apparently been shaking when her dress was revealed. Edmund had almost vomited before leaving his room this morning. But now, their nerves were practically gone, and it was all thanks to the smiling girl behind them.

Lucy was dressed in a light blue, almost silver dress that had billowing sleeves and seemed to be floating around her, adding to Lucy's innocent, blissful aura. Lucy's cloak was a scarlet color that resembled the color of the fire-flower juice in her healing cordial. Susan's dress was a dull blue, almost grey color and accentuated every curve of her body, making her more beautiful than ever before. Her cloak was a dark blue that resembled the night sky. Edmund wore a pale blue tunic with white trousers and black boots. His hair, for once, looked tame and his silvery cloak glided on the floor behind him. Edmund looked infinitely more mature and very fit to be a king. Peter wore a dark teal tunic with gold trousers and black boots. His gold cloak rivaled Aslan's soft coat and added endlessly to Peter's air of regality.

The Pevensies stopped right in front of the four thrones, each of them designed specifically for each of them. Each of the thrones had certain images etched into them. There was a cordial, a horn, and two swords. When the time came, each of them went and stood in front of their throne while Aslan stood in front of them.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea," Aslan began, "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Lucy beamed and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked up, each bearing two crowns, and as Mr. Tumnus walked behind them, a proud smile on his face and a new green scarf draped around his neck. The faun slowly picked up a silver crown that seemed to be weaved of leaves and Lucy knelt before him. Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on Lucy's head and the friends shared a smile.

"To the Great Western Wood," Aslan continued, "King Edmund, the Just." Mr. Tumnus placed the silver crown with leaves decorating it on the boy's head and couldn't keep the smile from making its way to his face.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Mr. Tumnus placed the dainty, flowery, golden crown on Susan's head before bowing to her slightly. Susan smiled gently at the fawn and he returned it.

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter's beautiful, golden crown was placed on his head and he stood. Each of the Pevensies sat down in their thrones, but Aslan did not turn to look at them. The Pevensies followed his gaze and beamed as they saw Jules making her way towards them. She looked infinitely more composed than each of them had, but they knew that underneath the front, Jules was probably shaking with nerves.

The Pevensies knew Jules was rather against dresses and each of them had been a little surprised to learn that most everyone, including girls, wore trousers during her time. So they could understand why she felt more comfortable in trousers than a skirt. But seeing Jules practically glide towards them in her dress seemed to make everyone freeze. Every single gaze in the room was trained on her and never wavered in the slightest. Her beauty was just… hypnotizing. And what made each of the Pevensies smile fondly at her, was the fact that Jules most definitely had no idea she had this effect on everyone.

As she got closer, the Pevensies noticed she was wearing her usual necklace, but that she now adorned a black choker as well. Her hair was braided, as always, but it was a looser braid that allowed strands to escape and frame her face. And instead of falling straight down her back, the braid was draped over Jules' shoulder. Her dress was the color of medrah, or jade. Medrah, as the Pevensies had learned, was the substance that was swirled into Jules' weapons. It was apparently one of the rarest substances in Narnia, but when Jules had become the Guardian, it had seemed appropriate to use the substance as it was the same color as her eyes. When Jules finally reached the front of the throne room, she kneeled down in front of the Pevensies and Aslan.

"And to all of Narnia and its people, I give you Lady Julianna, the Guardian of Narnia," Aslan said. Jules stood and turned to face everyone as a circlet appeared in the air above her. The Pevensies watched as it lowered itself and came to a rest on Jules' head. Then, the girl came to stand next to Aslan and they both faced the Pevensies.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen," Aslan said gently. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Heavens." Then, Aslan and Jules turned back to the crowd and spoke in harmony with everyone else.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" Then, something else was said and judging by Jules' reaction, she had not been expecting it.

"Long live Lady Julianna!" Jules managed to smile through her shock and Aslan looked at the girl softly while applause rang out through the room. Then, without another word, the celebrations began.

~)8(~

The Pevensies, up until this point, had never seen Jules join in on a celebration. She'd been too sad about Aslan's predicament to join in on the one celebrating Edmund's freedom from the Witch, and then too busy planning their coronation to join in on the ones celebrating the Witch's defeat. But, the wait was actually worth it. The Pevensies had never seen someone dance as beautifully as Jules did. Her moves were fluid and graceful, but crazy and silly at the same time. She made simply spinning in circles look like a professional dance routine. And then there was her singing. They'd heard it before, when she sang along with the birds and creatures of Narnia on their way to Aslan's camp, but this was different. Her voice and dancing combined seemed to hypnotize _everyone_, not just the men. Jules, though, was polite enough to dance with each and every one that asked her. Some of them had been rather dismal dancers, but Jules never seemed to mind. In fact, she looked like she was having the most fun out of everyone.

"May I have this dance?" Jules heard at one point. A smile grew on her face as she recognized the voice, despite the fake posh accent, and turned to face Narnia's new High King.

"Why of course you may, sir," she replied in an equally fake accent. Both of them bit back laughs and Jules placed her hand in Peter's outstretched one. Peter gently put his hand on her waist and Jules placed her other hand on his shoulder. Then, the next song began.

It was fairly upbeat, like a dancing-around-the-campfire song. There were several other couples and pairs dancing to the song, but Peter and Jules were in the middle of them. And their dancing was infinitely crazier. The moves didn't seem to matter to them and the two spun around like little kids. As the song progressed, the dancing couples had moved and made one large circle around Peter and Jules. Everyone was watching with smiles on their faces as the two danced, thinking about how they seemed like best friends. Admittedly, there had been rumors when the Pevensies had first shown up with Jules… there had been rumors about how she and Peter were close. Some had started bets on how long it would take the two to get married, but now, the Narnians could see it wasn't like that, and that it probably wasn't ever going to be like that. The two looked like a dancing brother and sister, or a pair of best friends while they were dancing, not a couple of lovesick teenagers.

Jules couldn't help but laugh almost the entire time she was dancing with Peter, and he was laughing just as much. Their dance moves really were crazy and seemed to have no real pattern. They were just doing whatever. To Jules, that was the best kind of dancing there was. Not a choreographed routine, but what felt right, no matter how silly it looked or felt. Eventually, the song began to end and as Jules heard the final notes, she noticed the mischievous twinkle in Peter's eye.

"Peter, no," she said firmly. He merely smirked and Jules' eyes widened. "No! Peter, no! PET-" Jules was cut off as he dipped her. If there was any kind of dance move Jules didn't like, it was dipping. Jules huffed slightly as Peter and their audience laughed at her reaction, but didn't say anything. The crowd soon began to applaud and Peter lifted Jules from the dip, mirth shining through his eyes. The next song began, but neither of them made to start dancing. Jules was glaring at Peter slightly, but it was playful. He opened his mouth to say something when Jules suddenly looked behind him. Peter followed her gaze and saw Aslan.

"I'll be back," she said. Peter nodded and watched as Jules went to the Great Lion before re-joining the celebrations.

~)8(~

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Jules asked Aslan. The two of them had made their way out onto a balcony so they could talk in private. Jules spoke once she was sure they were alone. She had a feeling this was coming, but hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Yes, dear one," Aslan said confirming her thoughts. Jules nodded and couldn't help her feeling of disappointment. Before now, it had seemed like Jules had never left Narnia, that she had been there all along. But now, she was reminded that she had returned merely a week ago, and she had been with Aslan for even less than that. Now, he was leaving again.

"For how long?" Jules couldn't help but ask. Aslan had that look in his eye that told Jules she probably wasn't going to like his answer. And she was right.

"A while," he said. Jules looked away, trying not to be hurt. "This is the last time you will see me for a long time, Julianna." Jules suddenly thought back to the time she had gone two decades without seeing Aslan. She hadn't seen him, but she had felt his presence and there had been signs of him all over Narnia. Jules hoped this time would be the same. It was easier to go for years at a time without seeing Aslan as long as she was in Narnia and could feel him. Six months out of Narnia… without feeling him… without her connection to the Deep Magic… it had practically been torture. She couldn't go through that again.

"Will you still hear me?" Jules asked quietly, referring to the prayers she often sent to him.

"I am always with you, Julianna," Aslan assured her gently. Jules nodded and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his silky many. And when she pulled away, Aslan left. Jules didn't move. She stayed there on the balcony, watching Aslan walk along the beach, further and further away from Cair Paravel. The only thing that made Jules look away, was the sudden arrival of Lucy. The girl eventually saw what Jules had been watching and looked down, hurt and confused.

"Don't worry, Lu," Jules said wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sure we'll see him again someday." Lucy looked a little comforted at that and hugged Jules back.

"She's right," Jules and Lucy suddenly heard. Both girls looked back to see Mr. Tumnus standing there. Lucy suddenly beamed.

"Jules, I think it's time you finally met Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said. Jules smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Lu." Jules looked at the faun kindly and he seemed to be in slight shock. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Tumnus. Lucy's told me so much about you. All good things." Jules sent Mr. Tumnus a wink with her last sentence and he loosened up a bit.

"The honor is mine, my lady," he said bowing slightly.

"Oh, none of that," Jules said. "Call me Jules." Mr. Tumnus positively beamed and nodded before coming to stand on the other side of Lucy.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Lucy then asked gazing back at Aslan.

"In time," Mr. Tumnus replied. "One day he'll be here, and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion." Jules smiled slightly at the familiar words. She had told the Pevensies the same thing.

"No," Lucy agreed. "But he is good."

"Here," Mr. Tumnus said reaching up for something. He pulled out a white handkerchief and Lucy smiled a little at seeing it. "You need it more than I do." Lucy took the handkerchief and held Mr. Tumnus' hand. Then, the three gazed out across the beach. Lucy gasped a little bit. Aslan was no longer there. She looked at Mr. Tumnus and Jules, but neither of them offered her any words. Only small smiles. Then, the faun, the Queen, and the Guardian stood there together, gazing at the sunset and lost in their own thoughts.

~)8(~

Jules went to bed generally happy that night. The feast had been wonderful, the celebrations fun, and the music simply marvelous, but a small part of her was uneasy. She knew it was because of her talk with Aslan. She wasn't too keen on the idea of not seeing him for a long time, especially since she had just gotten back to Narnia. But before Jules could really dwell on what had been said, there was a soft knock on her door. Jules frowned slightly, but rose to open her door. On the other side of the door was a very tired looking Susan.

"Susan…?" Jules asked in shock. If any of the Pevensies were going to come to Jules' room, she would've predicted Lucy, or maybe Peter. Not Edmund and not Susan either. But there she was.

"Can I come in?" Susan asked.

"Of course," Jules said. She opened her door a little wider and Susan walked in. Jules softly closed the door and turned to see Susan crossing her arms around herself. Jules had to admit, their nightgowns were soft and very comfortable, but thin.

"Here," Jules said handing Susan a spare blanket.

"Thank you," Susan said. She wrapped it around herself slowly and looked at Jules nervously.

"What's wrong, Susan?" Jules asked softly. The girl bit her lip and seemed to be searching for the right words. Seeing Susan wasn't really finding them, Jules took her hand. "Come on." Jules quickly put on a pair of slippers and she dragged Susan out of her room. The two of them crept through the castle and Susan was wondering where they were going. She was about to ask, but it seemed they had arrived. Jules pushed open a door and Susan saw they were in the kitchens. Jules let go of Susan's hand and got to work. A few minutes passed and Jules was handing Susan a cup of steaming hot cocoa. Susan smiled in thanks and took a sip. The chocolate immediately warmed her and she began to feel better.

"Now, what's wrong?" Jules asked again taking a sip from her own cup. Susan took a deep breath.

"Lucy told me about Aslan," she said. Jules nodded and looked down. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Oh, yes," Jules said with certainty. She truly _did_ believe Aslan would return. The question was not if, but when.

"When?" Susan asked voicing Jules' thoughts.

"I don't know," Jules admitted. "I honestly don't. But, I _can_ say that I believe you will see him again." Susan took some comfort in this and took another sip of her cocoa. Jules frowned a little as Susan bit her lip. There was obviously something else bothering her.

"You can tell me anything, Susan," Jules said gently. "You know that, right?" Susan nodded and decided to come clean.

"What do you think is happening back home?" Susan asked. Jules paused slightly. She hadn't been expecting that. "I mean, won't everyone be worried about us? What about our mum? What about Professor Kirke?"

"I believe I told Peter this," Jules said, "but time works differently between your world and Narnia. Time goes faster here. Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it if barely seconds have passed in your world while a week has passed here."

"Truly?" Susan asked in wonder. Jules nodded and then, _she_ seemed to be the one contemplating what to say.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but…" Jules said. "I believe you'll find comfort in it." Susan frowned in wonder and Jules took a deep breath. "One day, you and your siblings will return to your world." Susan's eyes widened at that.

"What?" she gasped.

"It probably won't be for a while, but it _will_ happen," Jules said. Susan honestly wasn't sure how to react. When she'd first gotten to Narnia, she'd wanted nothing more than to go back home. Then, she'd grown to love the place, and now… she wasn't sure she wanted to leave. Especially since she just became one of their queens. But still, a part of her _did_ take comfort in what Jules said. Knowing she would return home to see her family one day made a weight she hadn't known was there lift off her shoulders.

"But, we love it here," Susan eventually said. Jules smiled softly.

"It's hard not to love it here," she said. "But it will happen, Susan. And I know part of you is relieved about that. It's like with Digory and Polly." Susan nodded, having heard from Jules that she had met to kids named Digory and Polly when she first came to Narnia. "They came and had their adventure here, but eventually, they had to return to their world. They will return again one day, but still not for a long time. You and your siblings are the same. As am I." The shocked Susan a little bit, but Jules continued before she could say anything. "You will return to your world eventually, and you may even find yourselves in Narnia a second time before you have to return to your world again. I am the same way. I will have my adventure, but one day, I must return to my family."

"You said that Digory and Polly would return someday," Susan said. Jules nodded.

"They will. As will you and your siblings. As will I. There will come a day after we have all moved on from Narnia where we will return one last time. But that is still many years in the future and you shouldn't dwell on it right now." Susan nodded in understanding and finished off her cocoa.

"Don't worry, Susan," Jules said. "Your becoming Queen doesn't mean you'll never see your family again." And with that, Jules summed up exactly what Susan had feared and had relieved her of that fear. Susan smiled in thanks and Jules returned it. Jules took their empty cups and put them aside to be washed before they snuck out of the kitchens. The two girls were about to part ways at Susan's room when they saw Lucy was standing in front of the door.

"Lucy?" Susan asked. The girl spun around in shock to see Susan and Jules standing there.

"Can… can I sleep with you tonight? Both of you?" Lucy asked biting her lip. Susan and Jules both smiled at her and Jules kneeled in front of her.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked referring to Aslan. Lucy nodded and leaned into Susan's soft embrace. "Us, too, Lu. Us, too."

"Come on," Susan said. "Let's go to Jules' room. She's got lots of blankets and pillows." Lucy nodded and the three girls made their way towards Jules' room. Once there, the girls settled down in Jules' bed (after adding about 10 extra pillows to it) and made to sleep when Susan spoke.

"What's that?" she asked. Jules and Lucy frowned and followed her gaze. Jules sat up to get a better look and finally realized what it was. Out her window, across her balcony, and a little ways away, was Peter on his own balcony. And beside him was Edmund. They were awake as well.

"We should go get them!" Lucy suggested excitedly.

"Oh, then it'll really be a sleepover," Jules said in agreement. The other two girls giggled and they got out of bed before sneaking out of Jules' room. They didn't bother knocking on Peter's door, as they knew he and Edmund were on the balcony, and went up to the boys.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy said. The brothers turned in confusion to see the girls standing there. Their confusion only grew.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"It's sleepover time!" Jules said.

"No," Edmund immediately said. Jules merely grabbed his hand.

"Too bad," she retorted. She dragged Edmund out of the room and saw Lucy and Susan were dragging Peter along as well. Eventually, they all made it back to Jules' room.

"Come on, everyone," Jules invited while climbing onto her bed. "Hop in." Lucy and Susan immediately joined her, but the boys hesitated. Then, with matching smiles and shrugs, they got in as well. The five children curled up together on Jules' bed and after talking and laughing a little bit, they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's the new chapter, let me know what you all think! Literally, there is one more chapter and an epilogue left to this story and then it's done... AHH! But then we get the sequel with Caspian ;)<p>

**Reviews**

Calyn: I almost agree with you... almost. I didn't have that entire paragraph at first but one of the things that upsets me often with OCs is that there is never any background on them unless they have a dark and/or secretive past. Now, Jules has dealt with some bullying, but her past is not necessarily dark or secretive. And I know some people share my sentiments so I tried to give some background on her... to make her seem and feel more real. That's what really makes a character. They can't just be a person... they have to be believable and feel like a real person. Not fiction. That's what we all feel like when it comes to our favorite characters and fandoms, right? _It's real to us._ Anyway, while editing the chapter, I went back and added all of that. I thought, based on her background, it would be the best possible place to squeeze in some information on Jules. I can definitely understand how you feel about that paragraph, but if I didn't want it or like it, it wouldn't be there. In the end, I thought it was a good addition. But I really appreciate your review and hearing your viewpoint of things :) especially when it comes to Narnia. This is one of my top fandoms and I've known Narnia longer than I've known Harry Potter (my other major fandom). It's very dear to me and I thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think :)

Cheerio!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: The Lantern Waste**

_15 Years Later_

The only sounds around were the sound of several pairs of hooves. Then, a white stag appeared, scampering through the woods. It was being closely followed by four figures, each on horses. They were trying to catch the White Stag, as it would grant their wishes if it was caught. If one looked closer, they could see that the four figures were in fact the four kings and queens of Narnia. High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. Each of them wore their cloaks, crowns and weapons, symbolizing who they were.

Each of the kings and queens were smiling as they rode after the stag. They had been riding all day and it felt good. They rarely got days like this. Jules had almost joined them, but each of them felt it was necessary for at least one of them to stay behind at Cair Paravel. Jules had volunteered and the Pevensies got some precious alone time together. Not that they minded Jules' presence. They didn't at all. But sometimes, it was nice for it to be just the four of them.

The kings and queens continued riding through the woods. If they had to guess, they were in the Western Woods now. It had been a long time since they'd been to the western woods, but they could tell that was where they were. King Edmund frowned though as he felt his horse slowing down. Soon, his three siblings passed him and his horse slowed to a still.

"You all right, Philip?" King Edmund asked as his horse breathed heavily.

"I'm not as young as I once was," Philip replied. King Edmund smiled slightly and heard his siblings riding back to join him.

"Come on, Ed," he heard his older sister, Queen Susan, say.

"Just catching my breath," he said in response.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!" Queen Susan replied in amusement.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Queen Lucy asked.

"You girls wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself," Queen Susan quoted in a false, deep voice. She and Queen Lucy laughed and even King Peter chuckled. Then, something caught his eye.

"What's this?" he said getting down from his horse. His siblings followed his gaze and frowned, dismounting their horses as well. In front of them was a plant covered, dimly lit lamp-post. The kings and queens stared at the lamp-post, something niggling in the back of their minds.

"This looks familiar," King Peter eventually said. And indeed it did.

"As if from a dream," Queen Susan agreed.

"Or a dream of a dream," Queen Lucy added. Then, a single, small memory became clear in her mind. "Spare oom." Her siblings stared at her, but Queen Lucy ignored them and took off.

"Lucy!" King Peter called. She ignored him.

"Not again," Queen Susan cried. Each of them took off running after their younger sister.

"Lu?" King Peter called again.

"Come on," she ushered, not giving them an answer. Her siblings didn't know where she was going, but they followed their sister, trusting her not to lead them into some dangerous trap. The trees got thicker and thicker the further the four went, but eventually, the trees melded with something else. Fur. There was fur around them.

"These aren't branches," King Peter said in confusion. He had made his way in front of Queen Lucy and saw something that looked like wood in front of them. King Edmund cried out slightly as he got poked with a branch, but Queen Susan was gaping at the fur.

"They're coats," she gasped, memories spilling into her mind. None of her siblings seemed to have heard her. The kings and queens continued, each of them struggling in the cramped space.

"Ah! Susan, you're on my foot!" King Edmund cried.

"Peter, move off!" Queen Lucy yelled.

"Stop shoving!"

"Stop it! I'm not on your toe!" The four siblings didn't notice as their voices changed, but when they all came spilling down towards the floor, they realized what had happened. The wardrobe. They had gone back through the wardrobe. The Pevensies gazed at themselves in wonder. They were back in the clothing they had worn when first finding Narnia… and they were no longer adults. They were children again. Each of them stared at each other in wonder and slight confusion at what had just happened. Susan's mind was suddenly filled with Jules' voice… something she had said 15 years ago.

"_One day, you and your siblings will return to your world."_

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and the Pevensies looked up in time to see Professor Kirke coming in.

"Oh!" he said gazing at the children. "There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" None of the children were blind to the knowing look in Professor Kirke's gaze. Each of them knew that he knew _exactly _what they were doing in the wardrobe.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter still said. Professor Kirke suddenly tossed something to him. Peter, acting fast, caught it. He recognized it as the cricket ball that had gone through the window and knocked over the suit of armor. Jules had been right. _Fifteen_ years they'd been in Narnia, and mere minutes had passed by in this world. The Pevensies' attention was pulled back to Professor Kirke as he spoke.

"Try me."

~)8(~

Four months had passed since Narnia's kings and queens had gone missing. Jules had been able to cover it up, saying they were on a mission, for a month. But after that, the Narnians had realized what was really happening and she had been forced to admit the truth. The Narnians immediately started searching for their beloved kings and queens, Jules helping. She searched harder than anyone, often making herself collapse with exhaustion. Eventually, Jules had been forced to stay behind while others searched. Jules was their only hope right now to continue to their Golden Age. Without her, they'd be lost. So she was forced to stay behind and rule the land while others searched tirelessly for their kings and queens.

Four months had passed and there was absolutely no sign of them. It was like the Pevensies had just vanished into thin air. But Jules knew better. She was so stupid to have only thought of this now, but what if… what if the Pevensies had gone home? What if, by complete accident, they'd fallen back into their world on their hunt? At this point, Jules thought it was probably the most logical explanation for their sudden disappearance.

One night, Jules was sitting on the steps of the throne room, right in front of the four thrones. She watched them silently, as if by simply staring at them, the kings and queens would magically reappear. No such luck so far. Jules turned when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Mr. Tumnus, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked gently. Jules shrugged in response and Mrs. Beaver gently patted her hand. Mr. Tumnus sat down beside Jules and wrapped his arm around her. Jules leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. She, the Pevensies, Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers had grown extremely close over the years. The kings' and queens' disappearance had hit them just as hard as it had hit her. Especially Mr. Tumnus. He and Lucy had grown even closer over the years.

"What do you think happened to them?" Mr. Beaver asked. Jules went to answer after a couple seconds, but the sound of hooves stopped her. Jules looked up to see Oreius approaching them.

"Pardon me, my lady," he said. Jules knew it was serious due to his use of her title and not her name.

"It's fine, Oreius," Jules replied. "What's going on?"

"There's a Narnian demanding an audience with you." Jules frowned at that.

"Just one Narnian?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"All right. I'll see what they want. Make sure he's unarmed and stand guard outside the throne room."

"Of course, my lady, but I doubt he's armed." Jules frowned again, but when Oreius nodded for the Narnian to be let in, she understood what Oreius had meant. The Narnian was a rabbit.

"We'll leave you," Mr. Tumnus said.

"No. I think I know what he's here about. You'll want to hear this." Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers frowned thoughtfully, but nodded and stayed. The rabbit bounded towards them and bowed when he reached Jules.

"What's your name, friend?" she asked.

"Gabin, my lady," he replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gabin. May I ask why you're here?"

"Where are the kings and queens?" He asked exactly what Jules had expected him to ask.

"I don't know," Jules admitted.

"You must have some idea of where they are!" Gabin cried exasperated. Jules smiled slightly at the spirited little animal.

"Do you want to know the truth?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, then, let's begin." Gabin made himself comfortable in front of Jules and she began explaining the situation to him.

"The day the kings and queens disappeared, they had gone off the hunt the White Stag. When they didn't return that night, I assumed they made camp somewhere and were planning to return in the morning. Then, a stable hand came and woke me in the night. The kings' and queens' horses had returned, without their riders." Gabin's eyes widened a little bit at that. "I immediately sent out parties to look for the kings and queens, but there were no results. For the next three days, there was nothing, so I told the people the kings and queens had gone off on an important mission. Then, I joined the search myself. There was nothing. I searched every corner of Narnia and there was nothing. It was like they just… disappeared into thin air. Well, days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months… and here we are." Jules sighed as she finished and hugged her knees to her chest.

"You must have some idea where they are," Gabin suggested. Jules smiled slightly at his hopeful tone. She knew it was false and that he was trying to mask his sadness and shock at her story.

"I do, actually," Jules admitted. Mr. Tumnus whipped his head over to her and the Beavers did as well.

"Really? Where?" Gabin asked, the hope in his tone no longer false. Again, Jules smiled softly at him. He really cared about his kings and queens, didn't he? At least, he cared enough to come to Cair Paravel and demand an audience with her. No one else had done that.

"I think the kings and queens went home," she said. There was silence, but eventually, Mr. Tumnus spoke.

"That… _would_ explain why we can't find them anywhere," he said. Jules nodded in agreement.

"You really think they would abandon us like that?" Gabin asked.

"No, I don't," Jules said. "But when they went off hunting, they were headed in the direction of the Western Woods. And in turn… the Lantern Waste."

"The lamp-post," Mr. Tumnus realized. Jules nodded.

"And the wardrobe."

"Spare oom." Jules smiled slightly and nodded.

"Gabin, the kings and queens did not remember their lives before Narnia," she said. "They had forgotten them." Gabin was slightly shocked at that, but remained silent. "When we came into Narnia, we came in through the Lantern Waste, and there is a lamp-post out there. If the kings and queens saw that, they might have remembered their lives before Narnia and felt the need to go home. And even if they didn't remember, they certainly would've gone exploring. I think they, whether on purpose or not, found their way back to their world."

"But it's been months!" Gabin cried. "Why wouldn't they have come back yet?"

"Time moves differently in their world," Jules explained gently. "Years will have passed here and only seconds will have passed there. The kings and queens may not know how long they have been gone. Or…" Jules trailed off and she exchanged a look with Mr. Tumnus.

"What?" Gabin asked.

"Or they can't get back," Jules eventually answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the portals to Narnia from their world work, and sometimes they don't. They may not be able to get back to Narnia the same way they came and left."

"And the problem is," Mr. Tumnus spoke, "we can't even know for sure if they're there because they can't get back and there's no means of communication between worlds." Jules sighed and nodded in confirmation.

"But what if someone went there?" Gabin suddenly asked. Jules looked thoughtful, but then shook her head.

"No, I doubt that would work either. If the kings and queens can't get back, then the person we send wouldn't be able to return either. They'd be stuck in the human world."

"We don't know that for sure," Gabin said.

"You're right," Jules admitted, "but I can't return. The last thing we need is a missing Guardian on top of missing kings and queens."

"What if I went?" Jules' eyes widened at that.

"I can't ask you to do that," she said shaking her head. "You'd stick out less than other Narnians because rabbits exist in the human world, but animals can't talk in that world."

"I'll remain silent! I promise! Please, I just want to help." Gabin was practically pleading and Jules smiled softly at him again.

"You're quite the little rabbit," she said. "I'm honored to have met you, Gabin."

"I'm honored to have met you as well, my lady," he said.

"Just call me Jules," she replied. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes." Jules sighed.

"All right. You can rest here for the night and go tomorrow. I'll have either Oreius or another centaur escort you to the Lantern Waste. You're on your own from there."

"Thank you, my lad-Jules," Gabin said with another bow. Jules smiled.

"No. Thank _you_, Gabin."

The next morning, Jules sent Oreius to escort Gabin to the Lantern Waste. She provided him with a map and specific instructions and the two were off. Gabin was quite the speedy little rabbit, so Oreius was able to travel at a steady trot and occasional gallop the entire way. They had made it by mid-afternoon. Oreius had never been to the Western Wood or the Lantern Waste before, but he found them beautiful and surprisingly peaceful, especially considering the Witch's castle wasn't too far away. Oreius and Gabin eventually found what they were looking for. It was a single lamp-post in the middle of the wood. Both of them had trouble not gazing at it. While it was such a random thing in the middle of the woods, it just… fit.

"Now, which direction is this wardrobe in?" Gabin eventually asked. Oreius looked down at Jules' instructions and read them.

"It should be just in that direction," Oreius said pointing in the direction they'd been travelling towards. If they'd kept going, they'd have found the wardrobe. "Lady Julianna says you'll be there when you see… fur coats… mixed in with the tree branches. She says you'll reach a wooden door and that's the wardrobe door and the entrance to the human world." Gabin nodded and took a deep breath.

"Good luck," Oreius told him.

"Thanks." With that, the little rabbit was off and Oreius, doing what Jules had said, didn't wait. He turned and started making his way back to Cair Paravel. Gabin was obviously going in the right direction, as he got close to something that looked an awful lot like fur… but it was hanging up and mixed in with tree branches. This must've been what Jules had been referring to. Gabin hopped forward a few more feet and the tree branches disappeared. He was surrounded by only fur coats. He took a deep breath and with one strong leap, Gabin found himself in the human world.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Here's the last "official" chapter of the story :( We still have the epilogue, which <em>will<em> be posted tonight... or this morning... it's 4:15 AM... whoops! Anyway, thank you all for your continued support. You guys really mean a lot to me :)

Cheerio!


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Late one night, on the same day the Pevensies had returned to their world, Lucy found she couldn't sleep. It was strange, being a grown up Queen one minute and then a little girl the next. They had told Professor Kirke, or as they now all knew him as Digory, the boy Jules had had her first adventure in Narnia with, all about their time in Narnia. He, in return, had promised to call Polly and they would tell their story as well. They had heard parts of it from Jules over the years, but never the whole story before. The Pevensies found themselves looking forward to it, but there was something else keeping Lucy awake. She missed it. She missed Narnia. For once, she began to understand what Jules had been feeling when she was here in their world after several years in Narnia.

Lucy eventually sat up and pulled on her robe. Making sure Susan was asleep, Lucy crept out of their shared room. Lucy quietly snuck up to the "spare oom" where the wardrobe stood. Lucy quietly opened the door and slowly approached the wardrobe. Part of her was hopeful that Narnia would still be in the back of it, but another part of her knew that it most likely wouldn't be. Lucy pulled open the door and leaned in, pushing several coats aside when she heard a soft voice.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way." It was Professor Kirke. Lucy turned and saw him leaning against the wall, in his bathrobe and smoking his pipe. He stood up and walked towards her, a sad look on his face. "You see, I've already tried."

"Will we ever go back?" Lucy asked as Professor Kirke closed the door of the wardrobe.

"Oh, I expect so," he said. Lucy smiled a little bit at that. "But it will probably happen when you're not looking for it." Professor Kirke took Lucy's hand. "All the same… best to keep your eyes open." The two made to leave the room when suddenly, the wardrobe door opened again, and a little bunny rabbit tumbled out. Professor Kirke and Lucy stared at it in wonder as it began muttering to itself and brushing itself off. It was obviously a Narnian rabbit.

"Oh, my Queen," he greeted upon seeing Lucy.

"Hello there," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said like it was obvious. Then, he gazed back at the wardrobe. "I wonder…" The rabbit bounded into it, but soon came out. "Oh, dear," he sighed. "That's not good. Then again, she said that might happen."

"Who said what?" Lucy asked.

"Lady Julianna, of course," he said. "She figured you might have found your way back to your world and I volunteered to come check. She warned me against it, saying I might not get back, but I wanted to come anyway."

"What's your name?" Professor Kirke asked gently.

"Gabin," the rabbit said.

"Well, Gabin," Professor Kirke said, "welcome to the human world." Gabin nervously glanced back at the wardrobe, but said nothing.

"What about Jules?" Lucy asked quietly. "Is she okay? Will we ever see her again?"

"Most certainly," Professor Kirke answered. "Jules may be from this world, but Narnia is her home. Always has been. Always will be. Narnia is where she belongs. But I have no doubt that she is doing quite well and that we will see her again someday." Lucy nodded and looked back at the now closed wardrobe one more time before allowing Professor Kirke to lead her out of the room, their new Narnian friend hopping after them. None of them heard the mighty roar come from the wardrobe just seconds later.

~)8(~

Jules sat at her vanity, looking at her reflection. Anyone could tell she wasn't actually seeing her reflection, though, by the glazed look in her eyes. She was trousers and a plain shirt. It was late, and she knew she should probably get to bed, but something was making her want to stay up. A dread. A deep, gut-wrenching dread had settled in Jules' stomach tonight. It was so strong that she had lost her appetite and hadn't eaten anything for dinner. Charlotte and Kyra were obviously worried, but had decided it was best to leave Jules alone tonight.

Six months. It had been six months since the Pevensies had gone missing. It had been two since Gabin had come to her and offered to go looking for them in their world. It had been fifteen years since she had last seen Aslan. The worst part was, six months ago, his presence left. She could feel him before, but six months ago, in the middle of the day, it suddenly disappeared. Jules thought it was odd, and even more so when the Pevensies hadn't come back from their hunt. The Pevensies hadn't been heard from or seen since. Aslan's presence hadn't returned to Jules since. She thought she was alone when she was in the human world… when she had been sent away for her own protection from the White Witch… she was wrong. _This_ was being alone. The Pevensies were gone, Aslan was gone, and the Narnians grew more restless and more scared every day. Gabin had been a perfect example of that.

The Narnians knew Jules was doing absolutely _everything_ she could to find the Pevensies. But Jules knew… she knew they had gone back to their world. That time she had talked about with Susan all those years ago had finally arrived. Jules accepted Gabin's offer to travel over, simply because she, herself could not. The last thing Narnia needed was its kings, queens, _and_ Guardian going missing. There was little Jules could do to bring back the Pevensies and she knew it. If it wasn't time for them to come back, then they would not come back. Jules would just have to rule over and watch over Narnia until they returned… if they returned. Jules normally loved watching over Narnia. She could handle that. She _couldn't_ handle being its ruler. Watching over Narnia and ruling it were two very different things and Jules was in no way, shape, or form, a ruler. And the Narnians knew this. And they knew she was trying, that she really was trying to find the Pevensies and keep Narnia going. But they grew more and more restless by the day.

Jules whipped around when she heard her door open. Jules relaxed when she saw it was only Charlotte and Kyra, but she tensed again when she saw their faces. Charlotte was more serious than she'd ever seen and Kyra was more nervous than she'd ever seen. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Jules asked.

"My lady, you must leave," Charlotte said.

"Wait, what?"

"There's no time," Kyra cut in. "We have to get you out of here."

"What are you talking about? Slow down!"

"Jules." The girl froze at that. Despite how many times she asked Charlotte to do so, she _never _called Jules by her name. Charlotte sighed and gazed at her lady. Jules had not aged a day. She still looked 16… just as she had for the past millennium. Not a single day of the centuries showed on the Guardian's face, but every _single_ day shown in her eyes. Jules' eyes very rarely shown with fear, and it broke both Charlotte's and Kyra's hearts to see the fear shining in them in that moment. And what Charlotte was about to say would only intensify it.

"They're coming for you."

* * *

><p>... And this story's officially over... so yeah. Hopefully within the next few days I will have the sequel published, so there is a lot more to come, don't worry :) Thank you all <em>so<em> much for your support throughout this story! It has really meant a lot to me and you guys are one of the main reasons I continue to write. Thank you so much. Love you all!

Cheerio!


	17. Author's Note

Hey all! This is just a quick author's note to let you all know that my sequel is up! It's called "Trusting Their Guardian." It will be a Caspian/OC story and I'm really excited for it. Hope to see you all there!

Cheerio!


End file.
